Falling Through Time
by dhwriter07
Summary: After Hermione is attacked, she finds herself in 1557. She will befriend an unlikely ally, but will she be able to go back to her own time?
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter or _Reign_. This is a story for enjoyment and I will not receive any profit from this. All rights reserved to those whom own HP and _Reign_. This includes the movies, books, and TV Show. There are also characters mentioned from the TV Show _Criminal Minds_. I do not own them as well.

Warning: M. Contains mature content [language, violence, and sexual content (nonexplicit and nudity)] and is intended for adult readers. SPOILERS! With references to the Harry Potter Universe, Reign, and Criminal Minds.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The sun shone through the beautiful stained-glass window of the remodeled convent as Hermione Granger kneeled before the praying candles. The convent was one of her favorite places to pray and meditate when she was on holiday with her family in France. Not only was it quiet and peaceful, it was also rumored to once house Mary, Queen of Scots from the age of six until she was fifteen in 1557.

She spread her hands to straighten out her new dress robes. When she had spotted the canary, yellow dress made of chiffon, lace, and silk at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions in the store window, she had instantly fallen in love with it. When she first tried them on she felt like Belle from Beauty and the Beast in her yellow ballgown, who was her favorite Disney princess because their shared love for books and knowledge.

While she normally didn't wear dress robes and dresses, whenever she went to Mass or a church she felt the need to, out of respect and reverence. She did have church acquaintances that dressed only to impress others and cater to their vanity, but Hermione had no intention of doing so. Her main purpose in going to Mass, or any church, was to worship.

She lit a candle and sent a prayer for her parents. While they had been proud of her achievements at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were bemused by her 'oddities' when she was younger, she knew because of their religion a part of them still worried for her. She felt her 10 and three quarters long vine wood, dragon heartstring core wand hidden beneath her dress robes and her Time Turner laying across her chest, the only two things that could place her as a witch if a person knew what they were. She knew that witchcraft was against her religion, but she didn't see it as a choice because she was born with magic. Even when she was little, there was no preventing what her untamed magic would do. She also wore her golden catholic cross today. She had gotten it when her grandmother on her father's side died last month, and she vowed to wear it, not only as a representation of her religion, but also as a representation of her Muggle family.

She lit another candle and sent a prayer for her best friend, Harry Potter. He always seemed to find trouble… well, as of the last two years trouble seemed to find him. With addition to herself and their friend Ronald Weasley. She lit a candle for him too. Just as she went to light a candle for her beloved American cousin, Spencer Reid, she heard footsteps and paused. Whoever was walking must have heard Hermione's soft murmuring stop, because they stopped what they were doing as well.

She looked up from the candles and peered over her shoulder, "Is anyone there?"

There was no answer. Perhaps It was a nun walking down the hallway to her office. Hermione lit the candle for her cousin, praying for him to have the strength when his mother had her schizophrenic episodes. At that thought, she lit a candle for her aunt, Diane Reid. The sound of footsteps continued and grew closer. Hermione quietly got up, a sense of foreboding and danger overcoming her. She quickly went to the side of a confessional booth and hid.

The sound of the footsteps stopped at the doorway and she heard a dark harsh, male voice mutter, "Where'd she bloody go? I was told Potter's Mudblood would be here."

She didn't recognize the voice, but she instantly felt sick to her stomach. To her knowledge the only wizards and witches who called Muggle-borns 'Mudbloods' were pureblood extremists. The fact that this wizard had sought her out because she was also Harry's friend, did bode well for her. Could he possibly be a Death Eater? She had read about them in _Modern Magical History_ , _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. She didn't even know they were still in operation.

She looked around the room, knowing she had to get away. She spotted another door across the room, but she knew it led to the roof. She peered over the corner of the confessional and saw that the stranger was blocking the exit. He was wearing black robes. Covering his face was a terrifying whitish silver mask with high cheek bones and very few designs, except around the eyes, which were shadowed black. The door to the roof was her only hope.

Sending a quick prayer, she took off, her heart racing along with her feet when she heard the man chase after her with an irritated yell. Once she made it through the door she slammed it in the wizards face to give her extra time as she ran up the winding stairs. When she made it to the roof, she hid behind a pillar.

"Come out you Mudblood bitch!" His voice was close by and she could hear the tiredness behind it.

This told her he was an older dark wizard.

Her heart was still beating frantically as she looked around for a way to reach safety. She, Harry, and Ron had been in dangerous situations before, but not against a Death Eater. This man had to be one, which meant that they were planning something terrible, as they were followers of Voldemort. She had no idea who else would be an enemy of Harry, with an extension to herself and Ron. With that thought she desperately hoped her boys were safe.

Hermione looked to the ledge across the roof and saw a newly installed ladder. If she could get to the parking lot, she could get lost in the crowd. She thought about fighting back, but there were too many Muggles below and she didn't want to get expelled.

"My speed never failed me before," she muttered before she ran towards the ladder.

Just as she was about to make it to the ladder, she heard a shout of " _Expulso_!" and blue light coming her way. She never heard the spell before, but she had a feeling it was worse than a hex. She went to duck, but to her dismay she felt the curse hit her in the chest, her Time Turner probably saving her life. The force of the hit was too great as she fell, hitting her head on the ledge of the roof before toppling over the side. She was disoriented as she fell, seeing a kaleidoscope of colors, shapes and sounds, as well as feeling pain in her head, neck and chest.

Before she hit the ground, for some reason she heard the sound of galloping horses and a woman say, "Mary, you are the Queen of Scotland."

Even though she landed grass, it was still hard as she felt pain shoot down her arms, back and legs. Just as she was about to look to the two women standing before her, the pain became unbearable and her world went dark.

HGHGHG

When she woke up, Hermione felt dull pain in her arms and legs and had a massive headache. Confused when she heard horses galloping, she opened her eyes to see a very pretty, dark brown-haired girl watching her.

She wore a beautiful silver flowered headband with a few pearls in her hair and dangling earrings. Over her stone blue dress was a lovely red velvet cloak and hood with a diamond embroidered silver clasp. The girl wore very light makeup and her light brown eyes shining bright.

Hermione lifted her hand to her head and wince at the pain and pulled away, looking down to see blood on her palm, "Bloody hell…"

"I decided to bring you with me because the care at the castle is far better than the convent," the young lady told Hermione, her voice soft but confident. "You took quite a fall from the roof, though I have no idea why you were up there. Or how you even came to be here as I've never seen you before."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her and sat up gently. The girl seemed to be her age and she looked familiar, though the witch could not place her.

She looked down and to her horror her face turned white when she discovered that her Time Turner had broken, "Bloody hell!"

"A curious necklace," the girl leaned closer to Hermione from her seat across the witch. "Was it important?"

Hermione looked up, "What is the date?"

The other girl smiled, "August 28, 1557, of course."

The witch felt her heart pounding in her ears and suddenly felt lightheaded.

She put her head between her knees and took a few deeps breaths muttering, "This is bad. It's all wrong. What am I going to do?"

The girl put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, her voice holding worry, "Are you well?"

Hermione took another deep breath and looked back up to the Muggle, "I'm sorry. I've been rude. Thank you for bringing me along for help. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

The girl sat back in her seat, confusion on her face, "You don't know who I am?"

The witch blinked, "… Am I supposed to?"

She shook her head, "No, I just didn't expect it. I'm Mary Stuart."

Hermione stuttered, "… Mar… Stu…. Queen of Scotland?" She looked around, noticing for the first time that they were in a carriage. "1557. We're on our way to French Court."

Mary smiled, "Of course. What other nearby castle would I be talking about?" The sudden sound of trumpet filled the air, marking their arrival and causing further discomfort to Hermione's headache. "Speaking of, I believe we are here," She looked over Hermione and frowned. "You need a cloak. I hate to cover that interesting but beautiful dress, but there are bruises on your arms." The witch watched as the queen opened a trunk next to them and pulled out a royal blue cloak, "Here you are. You can keep it."

It was so soft and beautiful with a silver Scottish coat of arms clasp.

Hermione felt her heart swell with the kindness this stranger was sharing, "Thank you so much.

As she pulled on the cloak, Mary watched her, "Are you a royal or titled? The dress looks expensive and not only is your Catholic cross gold but you are also wearing diamond earrings."

Hermione tilted her head at the queen, "… Not that I know of? I highly doubt it."

Mary nodded, "Then you are rich."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, "One of my friends would say my family is, but I would say they're well off."

Mary smiled, "Then you're being modest. Where was your family? There was no one else at the convent."

The witch felt her eyes begin to tear up, knowing she would never see her family and friends again, "I lost them."

A look of concern crossed the queen's face, "Where are you from?"

"I was born in England, but I went to a private school in Scotland and spent half of my holidays in France," Hermione replied honestly.

Mary glanced at Hermione's cross, "And you're Catholic?"

She smiled and held her grandmother's cross, "Of course."

The girl then looked as if she had made up her mind, "Then would you like to be one of my ladies?"

Hermione stared for a moment, "… Seriously? … You don't know me."

Mary gave her a kind smile, "I think you are a good person. You also have no home and have lost your family. This world can be harsh and cruel, and I'd hate for it to fall upon you."

The witch nodded, "Thank you."

The carriage stooped and Mary grinned, "Now, remember to smile."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Mary and Hermione exited the carriage with the help of the footman, Hermione took in her surroundings, amazed at how new the castle looked. She had visited once when she was younger, and while it had been renovated, it had been old with its histories stone. She had a feeling there were a lot of things she was going to have to get used to.

Hermione stood next to Mary as the other girls from the other carriages run up to Mary and bow, smiling and giggling with smile on her faces. The witch almost gave them a confuse look. According to her history book, there had been five ladies in waiting, all with the name of Mary. She noticed the girls looking at herself curiously and with a smile, nodded in greeting.

She knew that she would need to call upon her preparatory and senior school education, as well as her higher learning. Thanks to the wizarding community, not counting present day, she felt she could adjust to medieval living.

Mary held out her arms and all the Scottish girls gathered in a hug.

"Mary!" The brown-haired girl with the pink cloak cheered.

"We missed you so much!" The blonde girl with the turquoise cloak greeted.

"Oh, Kenna, Greer, Lola. I'm so happy to see you," Mary put a hand through the blonde girl with the cloak's hair. "Aylee, we're all together again."

The new girls looked to Hermione and the pretty brunette girl with the off-white and brown dress tilted her head, "Who is this?"

"Kenna, this is Hermione Granger," the queen looked to the other Scottish girls. "I met her at the convent. She took a fall and I brought her along."

The brunette with the pink cloak took Hermione's hand and brought her closer to the other ladies and smoothed the witch's hair over a bruise on her forehead, "My name is Lola. Don't worry, You're in good hands."

Hermione smiled at her, "Thank you."

They all looked to the yard and Hermione wondered if they were supposed to be greeted. The blonde girl with the dark blue dress when to Mary and began to attempt to fix Mary's hair, "Oh, Mary, you're hair. Didn't the nuns teach you anything?"

The ladies chuckled and the blonde girl who Mary called Aylee helped with Mary's hair. Hermione was surprised when Lola and Kenna helped with her hair.

They looked over when a man brought out a few, by the look of it, heavy trunks.

"Oh, Greer," Mary let out an exasperated sigh with a smile. "Those can't all be clothes."

"There's jewelry and silver, too," the blonde girl with the blue dress spoke. "I'm making up in volume for what I lack in station, I suppose."

When the all the ladies were done braiding hair, Hermione was surprised that it no longer felt like there was a wild mane on top of her head.

"Here they come," Aylee announced a second before the horned instrument were sounded off.

A man loudly shouted, "His Royal Highness, King Henry II!"

Hermione watched as a man about the age of her Potion's Master come into view as Aylee said, "There's the king." He was a good-looking man for his age and on top of his closely shaved head he wore a golden crown. Next to him was a beautiful woman with brown makeup and dressed very nicely in an emerald green cloak.

"That's King Henry," Mary agreed. "But is that Catherine?"

Mary took a few steps to the side, as if she were looking for someone.

"No, they're still waiting on her," Kenna told them. "That's Diane de Portiers, the king's mistress. So, the rumors are true."

Lola grinned and looked around their group, "Unlike her, you'll have no trouble finding husbands here."

Hermione blinked at the mention of a husband, then she remembered that back in this time people in their early teens married because of the short life span due to medical and environmental deficiencies. They also married for wealth, security, and family alliances. Royal children normally married at a younger age.

Kenna smirked, "We'll certainly enjoy the hunt. What about you?"

Lola just gave her a look.

The other brunette rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't tell me. It's about that boy from Aberdeen."

Lola wasn't smiling, "Colin said he'd wait for me."

Greer leaned over, "Till when? We might never be back on Scottish soil, not if it all works out and Mary reigns here."

While listening to the conversation, Hermione was stuck on the dilemma of marriage. Did they expect that of her?

Kenna arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean, "if"?"

"Make no mistake," Greer told them. "We are here now to get our young queen in the game. Alliances can shift. Before they do, Mary needs to win the prince's heart."

When an attractive young man arrived to stand on the other side of the king, Kenna dashed over to Mary. He had chestnut brown hair and similar features to King Henry.

Hermione, blinked and suddenly felt lightheaded. Perhaps she had hit her head far worse than she thought. She nearly stumbled but Lola put an arm around her as if the kind girl could tell something was wrong.

"Don't worry," Lola told the witch. "You'll see the physician soon."

"Is that Francis?" Kenna asked Mary. "He's gorgeous."

The girls stood closer to Mary to have a better look at the young man. They could see his beautiful blue eyes.

"No," Mary told them. "That's not Francis. I know it isn't."

The man turned around to say something to the king.

"Then that must be Sebastian," Lola said. "The king's bastard, Diane's son."

Kenna smiled, "I hear the king favors him."

Fanfare played and a guard shouted, "Her Majesty, Queen Catherine!"

The blonde queen came out, beautifully dressed in green and gold. She looked as if she were going to stand next to Diane but she stopped a step ahead and took a quick glance back. It seemed that though they had been in each other's lives for a long time, Catherine de Medici felt Diane de Portiers was not her equal.

Hermione looked to Henry and Diane saw a man standing behind them.

She noticed he looked familiar and when she realized who it was, her eyes widened and she gasped, "I've seen that man before."

"The one that arrived with Queen Catherine?" Kenna asked.

"He's a known…." Hermione knew it was best not to bring up that he was a famous Potions Master and Seer in wizarding society. "Physician."

Lola smiled, "I suppose you'll be his patient shortly."

Hermione's belly and heart fluttered at the prospect. To be able to talk with a brilliant wizard from wizarding history…

They looked to the side when a young blonde man arrived to stand before Mary. He had the same beautiful blue eyes as Sebastian.

Mary grinned, "I don't believe it."

"Your Grace," the young man greeted.

He went to bow his head but Mary shook hers, "No, Mary, please. call me."

Hermione found herself smiling at how much Mary was grinning ear to ear.

The young man smiled, "Francis."

The queen looked to the castle, "The castle seems bigger, is that possible?" She then looked back to the dauphin, the Prince of France, "And you, too, of course."

Hermione found herself giggling along with the other girls.

Francis smiled, "Is that such a surprise?"

"No. Especially since your legs were always longer than mine," she replied and he grinned. "You know, I hated that when we were young- I was always chasing after you- but now… Uh… now it suits you."

He nodded his head and gestured for the Scottish queen to follow him. The Scottish ladies and Hermione followed after them. Soon they were greeted by the King and Queen of France.

Henry was the first one to speak, "Queen Mary, welcome back to French Court."

"Thank you, King Henry and Queen Catherine," Mary greeted. "It looks even more lovely than I remember it."

The French queen seemed to have something on her mind when she glanced at Hermione then kept her face impassive to Marry, "I seem to only recall you having four ladies, not five."

Hermione's heart began to flip not because of Nostradamus standing next to her, but because she worried about her arrival. Had she already upset time?

Mary took Hermione's hand and brought the witch forward, "This is Hermione Granger. I met her at the convent when she took a fall. I asked her to be one of my ladies and was hoping to get help from your physician."

Henry looked over Hermione and the girl could tell he seemed somewhat interested, "She is impeccably dressed. Are you sure she's not a royal?"

"Her family is rich," Mary told him. "But she lost them."

Catherine looked over the Gryffindor with critical and frowned at Mary, "So, she's penniless."

Hermione could tell Henry was biting back a scathing retort when he replied to Catherine, "Oh, Catherine, if she sold that dress and her jewelry she'd have as much money as you."

Catherine arched an eyebrow at the Scottish Queen, "Why did you take her on?"

Mary stood straighter and she held firm on Hermione's arm, "She is a fellow Catholic and I know she is a good person. I've decided to have her under my protection."

Henry nodded, "Very well. Nostradamus, take Miss Granger to your quarters and see what ails her."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione looked around the as she sat down. There were book shelves everywhere along with a large potions cabinet. He had herbology and medical drawing posted on the walls. She watched as he went to his worktable and began crushing mint, by the smell of it, with a mortar and pestle.

When he suddenly spoke, she nearly jumped, "You're a witch."

"You're a wizard," she tilted her head. "How do you know?"

"You're wearing a broken Time Turner," he continued on with his work, poring a potion into the mix. "How do you know I'm a wizard?"

Hermione smiled, "I've seen a drawing of you in a history book at my school, Hogwarts."

She knew he was aware of Hogwarts, as he had gone there. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

He looked up to her with an amazed look on his face, "History book? You're from the future."

She nodded, frowning, "1994."

He sighed, "There is no way to take you home."

A stray tear fell from her eye and she wiped it, "I know."

She took out her wand and healed the cut on her forehead.

He brought the paste he made and a bowl of water and a cloth to her, "I suggest you hide your wand in these dark times. Anyone found to use witchcraft is put to death by beheading. Only use it in dire circumstances."

"You don't use a wand?" She asked curiously. "What about advanced potion making?"

"I use wandless magic," Nostradamus told her. "But very rarely."

He spread out the paste over the bruising on her forehead and arms as Hermione magically washed the blood from her hair and dried it.

"I'll have to make a life for myself in this time period," she thought out loud as the wizard lifted the bottom of her dress and spread the paste over her legs and knees. "I know there is a wizarding Britain… er… England, but is there a Wizarding France?"

"I am unsure. I normally keep to myself. There may be noble wizards and witches attending the wedding of Elisabeth and Phillip. Just be careful."

He then wiped off the paste and wash her arms and legs with the water. Hermione watched as the bruising began to fade.

She looked up to his kind brown eyes, "Thank you."

He produced two potions from his cloak, "This is a potion for pain and this one for sleep. Do not over-tax yourself. You will need to rest." He watched her as she stood up, "…. If you need to talk, come find me."

Hermione nodded, "I will."

She put her wand away and went to the door, opening it to reveal Queen Catherin de Medici standing with two guards.

Catherine looked the witch up and down, "You look much better already."

Hermione curtsied, "Nostradamus is an amazing physician, your majesty."

"I know," the older woman looked to one of the guards. "Take her to Mary's ladies to get dressed for the wedding."

HGHGHG

The wedding was a beautiful event. Hermione stood next to Kenna and Lola, admiring her new dress that had come from France. It was a sleeveless light pink gown with a flowered lace and jeweled bodice. The flowered lase went down the skirt of the dress, but wasn't overwhelming. When she had been shown to her room, she had taken off her Time Turner but kept on her diamond earrings and cross. Lola had helped Hermione put on light makeup while Kenna did the witch's wild hair into a French braid.

Hermione smiled as she watched Elisabeth and Phillip dance. She was attending a historical royal wedding… it seemed so unreal. The witch looked to Lola to see that the girl seemed to be looking for someone.

Greer walked up to them, "Why aren't you with Colin?"

The girls followed Greer's gaze to Mary and Aylee. There was a young man talking to the queen.

"What's he doing with Mary?" Greer wondered.

Lola kept her face impassive, "She's his queen. He's just paying his respects."

They watched as gave a toast, to which Hermione noticed Mary did not drink the wine. What was that about? Then the young man looked over at them, to Lola them Lola. He then walked away. Even Hermione felt the sting of rejection from Lola.

Mary looked over to them and must have figure it out too because them she was coming over with Aylee, "Lola, come dance with me. Take of you shoes. Come on. Dance with me." She looked to them all, "Take off you shoes."

They laughed as they took the center of the floor after Elisabeth and Phillip. At first Hermione was confused about what to do, as she wasn't much of a dancer, but then she caught on as she took her new friends' hands. Other people began to join in dancing and the girls broke away to dance in a twirl. Hermione felt the stress of the day leaving her and she closed her eyes in contentment as she twirled around. Just as she was about to turn to the right she was caught in a twirl.

"Your lovely power is radiating, my dear," a drawling voice spoke.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to the stranger, taking in his very striking and handsome features.

His platinum blonde hair was pull back with a throng, and his piercing grey eyes- "My God, you're a Malfoy."

The man, who resembled both Mr. Malfoy and his son Draco, smirked, "Count Apus Malfoy, my lady. And who might you be?"

She blinked, never believing that a Malfoy would ever look at her without disdain, "Hermione Granger."

He arched an eyebrow and twirled her around and brought her a little closer to his person, "No title?"

She was dancing with a Malfoy... She was dancing with a _Malfoy_!

The world around her felt so surreal, as she spoke, "I'm one of Mary's new ladies."

Apus nodded, "Explains why I haven't seen you at French Court before."

"Do you come to the castle often?" Hermione blushed at how it sounded like a flirt.

The wizard grinned, "When do business with King Henry or when I look for business with the other nobles." He trailed his eyes over her, "While you don't have a title, you do make up for power."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, "… Thanks?"

He kissed the back of her hand when the dance ended, "May our paths cross again, Miss Granger."

Hermione watched as he disappeared into the crowd, not fully sure what had just happened. Shortly her new friends joined her.

"Elisabeth and Phillip are leaving," Kenna told them. "It's time for the consummation, the ritual, the ceremony, the mystery. Aren't you curious?"

Kenna took Mary's hand and the girls laughed as Kenna dragged her down a hallway. Greer and Loa started to hush them.

Aylee's voice was a hushed whisper, "You mean they actually watch them… You know…"

"It's a tradition for royals," Greer told her.

Aylee's tone went a little higher while Hermione's face turned red, "Well, we are not allowed."

Kenna looked to Mary as they drew closer to a curtain, "Don't you want to know what you're in for someday? With your Francis?"

She pulled back the curtain to show a lattice window where they could view the entire ceremony.

"Pax vobis. In nomini patri." The Bishop was speaking.

"Peace to you. Prelude," Hermione translated in a hushed whisper.

Lola let out a soft giggle, "We know Latin, Hermione."

"Oh," Hermione watched as the Bishop continued. "A prayer over their marriage. How nice… Even if they're all staring at her dressing down."

Mary scoffed in agreement then smiled when Phillip entered the room. Elisabeth looked to the men who had been staring at her, but he took her face in his hands.

"We're the only ones that matter here," he said softly and she smiled.

The girls watched as the two newlyweds kissed and went to the bed. When the moaning began Hermione wasn't sure is she wanted to look closer like Mary or let out a nervous laugh.

Aylee gasped and pulled away, "Let's go."

She walked away but the other girls were curious and stayed for a moment long, watching the newlyweds writhe on the bed.

"Come one," Kenna said and they all wacked away from the window.

They followed Aylee down the hallway and went down another.

"Go, before anyone sees us," Kenna said and they all went their separate paths.

Hermione ran to the direction of her room and stopped when she went around a corner and found herself face to face with the King's Mistress, Diane.

She seemed rather cool, looking over Hermione, "I noticed the hourglass you wore around your neck when you arrived. A curious necklace, is it?"

Hermione's red face from watching sex then to white at the realization that Diane knew what a Time Turner was.

Diane smirked, "Don't worry. My family comes from a long line of your kind."

Hermione was confused, "You're a witch?"

The other woman shrugged, "No, a Squib, however I have suspicions of others."

The witch's eye went wide, "Your son?"

Diane gave her a calculating look, "If you're going to survive this world, you'll have to learn subtly. It is also important to make friends at court, not enemies."

Hermione frowned, feeling a little anxious, "I don't think I've made enemies."

The Squib arched an eyebrow, "Catherine has her eye on you, with your sudden appearance to your dance with Count Malfoy."

Hermione had a feeling Catherine didn't like anyone with the way she seemed to look down on people, but the Gryffindor knew better than to say _that_ out loud.

"He caught me off guard," she then frowned, thinking of Mr. Malfoy and Draco in her time. "I've never been a friend of a Malfoy."

"With that tone, I suppose not," Diane tilted her head. "While the King favors business with him, his son's pursuits are another matter."

Hermione blinked, "His son?"

"Viscount Lucius Malfoy," the mistress informed her. "He's friends with Princess Elizabeth of England."

The witch was baffled, "Really?"

"Why don't you come to my quarters and eat?" Diane suggested. "I didn't see you at the feast."

The younger girl was about to decline when hunger made its presence know when her stomach rumbled, "Alright."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning after dressing in a dress she borrowed from Kenna, as the girls were the same size, she went to Mary's room and was told that last night the young queen had been attacked by Collin. He had attempted rape.

Aylee sat down next to Lola, "How did this happen? Where were the guards? Why didn't they stop him?"

Greer paused in her pacing, "I hope Mary did if they didn't. They'll question her virtue. If she's not a virgin, then she'll never be the queen of France, and our chances at court will be over."

Lola had tears in her eye and down her cheeks, "You don't know what happened, any of you."

"Tell me," Mary said as she entered the room.

"I've spoken to him. He's being held. I bribed a guard," at Lola's words Mary looked down. "Colin's a good man; a boy still."

Mary looked back up, understandably angry, "And what did he say? What possible defense could he have given you?"

"He said he was forced. He wouldn't say by whom. He couldn't he was so afraid," Lola told her queen. "But he said there are people, powerful people, behind this, and he had no choice."

Kenna leaned closer, "What people?"

"Here in the castle," Lola told them all. "He wouldn't risk saying more."

"Do you believe him, Mary?" Aylee asked.

Hermione wasn't sure what to think. Even if Colin had been forced to attack Mary, it still didn't sit right with the witch. He still made that choice.

Mary looked contemplative then stepped forward, "He looked so surprised that I would fight back. That I would even wake."

Kenna was confused, "That you'd wake? He attacked you."

Hermione thought so as well, "You would have woken not matter what."

"The wine," Mary told them and Hermione remembered the toast. "I was told not to drink the wine. I was warned."

A potion must have been slipped into the wine. But what would have kept her asleep during an attack on her person. If it was by a wizard, then perhaps Dreamless Sleep, but if it was a Muggle potion, it could have been anything.

"Warned by whom?" Loa asked Mary.

"It doesn't matter now. I believe you," she nodded at her friend. "I believe Colin."

"Please help him," Lola begged and Mary left to go talk to the King and Queen of France.

A few moments later, Sarah the maid brought in a message for Hermione. The witch took the paper and read to herself the elegant scroll.

 _HG,_

 _Don't. You need your rest. See me tomorrow._

 _MN_

It was a message from Nostradamus. _Don't… he must have had a hand in this…._

Kenna gave Hermione a smirk, "Already receiving a message from someone?"

"Just from the physician, reminding me to rest," Hermione told them.

"Then you probably should," Greer spoke as she sat down next to Aylee. "I heard that a fall on the head can be dangerous."

"It can be," the time traveler told them. "But I first hit my head, then fell, my entire body hitting the ground."

"And you were dancing last night!?" Kenna exclaimed.

Lola looked up, "You really do need to rest."

"I'll help you to your room," Aylee said as she took Hermione's hand and they left Mary's room.

HGHGHGHG

After her nap, later that afternoon, Hermione went to the dining hall to grab something to eat. As she put food on a plate, she was startled when a familiar voice greeted her.

"Nice to see you so soon."

She looked over to see Count Malfoy watching her with a goblet of wine in hand.

"You're still here?" Hermione nearly forgot Renaissance customs. "Count Malfoy."

Apus grinned, "I have rooms here."

She turned back to the buffet and put some grapes on her plate.

"I find it interesting that you're getting your lunch here in the hall and you're not with Mary and the other ladies."

She paused and looked to him as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, "They weren't in Mary's room and I'm new to the castle grounds. Am I not supposed to get my own food?"

He arched an eyebrow, "Because you're one of Mary's ladies, you can order from the kitchens from the comfort of your room." He then grinned lasciviously, "Where is it, by the way?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I was warned to stay away from you."

His grin widened, "Well, I must say, I'm not surprised."

Hermione turned away from the table and nodded to him, "Thank you for informing me about ordering in my room. I'll eat there and then go look for Mary."

"Your queen is still having congress with the King Henry and Queen Catherine. As for the other ladies, I do not know where they presently are," he grabbed another goblet of wine. "I've already eaten, but come, have your lunch with me. I can show you the castle grounds."

Hermione was torn. She was both curious and wary of him. He was a Malfoy after all and Diane did warn her that Catherine did not like Malfoy. But why?

"You look like you could use some company," he prodded with a gentlemanly smile and his alluring voice dropped low. "Besides, it's been a while since I've shared the company of a witch at court. Our kind has to stick together."

It seemed that not only were Malfoys born with a silver spoon but also a silver tongue.

She found herself giving in, "Very well."

She followed him out into the courtyard to a table with two chairs. He pulled a chair out for her and she sat, only to arch an eyebrow at him when he placed her goblet of wine and sat his chair closer to hers.

"Were you not trained to be a lady of Queen Mary?" He asked as she ate a grape.

"I… sort of fell into the position," Hermione gave him a half truth. "I was a long way from home, lost to my family, and Queen Mary took me under her protection."

"Do you not have a supporter?" He asked, his voice simply curious.

She was confused as she took a sip of wine, "A supporter?"

"Well, you'll receive clothing and jewels every once in a while, from different designers hoping to gain more business," he told her. "But what about your clothing throughout the day and the accessories a lady of a queen should wear. Not including spending money for when you want to shop and a dowry when you want to marry."

Hermione put her slice of bread down, "Well, Mary said I was under her protection, but I suppose I could find something to do to make money." She picked it back up and took a bite, "Besides, I don't need a supporter. I can figure things out for myself and as for a dowry. I don't need one."

He tilted his head, "You don't need a dowry?"

She nodded, "I'm not looking to get married. Not anytime soon."

He watched her as she ate, "Normally, girls your age are looking for husbands."

"I'm not like them."

He gave her a soft smile, "No, you're not."

"Why doesn't Catherine like you?"

Apus laughed, "Is that who warned you?"

Hermione smiled, "Diane told me."

He grinned, "Catherine does not like me because she cannot buy me. She does business and dealings with a lot of the other nobles, but I refuse. I only do business with Henry."

The witch chuckled, "That makes sense then."

The wizard watched as she ate a few grapes and ate some cheese, "You're not worried about my association with you, are you?"

Hermione looked to him, "I think Catherine doesn't like me because Mary took a stand against her when she declared me under her protection." She watched him take a drink from his goblet, "I wasn't aware that we had an association."

He smirked, "It would be lovely."

Hermione felt that he had some ulterior motive. Why else would he want to spend time with her? She thought of their first meeting last night.

"You said you could tell I was powerful," she took a drink of her wine and felt her cheeks flush. "Such an odd thing to say."

"I'm sensitive to the magic of other witches and wizards," Apus told her. "Your magic shines bright and it is very appealing."

She frowned, "So you're telling me you want to be friends because you think I have a lot of magical power?"

He smirked, "That's partially true."

Just as she suspected. Malfoys would only associate themselves with someone who would benefit them most.

She stood up, "I find myself tired. No doubt you heard about my terrible fall yesterday."

His smirk fell when she backed away, "Have I offended?"

"Good day, my lord," she said as she left him sitting there with a concerned look on his face.

HGHGHG

Later that night they gathered in Mary's room as the Scottish Queen told them everything the French King and Queen had told her. Upon hearing about Collin's death Lola cried out and tears rushed down her face.

"There was nothing I could do," Mary told her. "I was too late."

Tears continued to stream down Lola's face, "He wasn't a traitor. He wasn't a rapist."

"They said he was involved in an English plot. I don't know who to believe or to trust," the queen looked to her grieving friend. "I… I'm so sorry Lola."

"You're the reason he's dead," Lola stood up, anger in her voice. "Anyone who's close to you lives in constant danger. We're disposable, all of us."

Marry shook her head, "No, you're not. I need you. You're my friends."

"Kenna is my friend. Greer and Aylee are my friends. Hermione is becoming a friend," Lola told her. "You are my queen, and we're your subjects. We're here in service to you., Whatever that means, whatever it costs us."

Mary had tears in her eyes, "I will protect you."

Lola's voice broke, "You can't even protect yourself."

Mary looked both unsure and determined, "I'll do better. I promise."

She then sat down and began to cry. As the other Scottish ladies gathered around the weeping girl, Hermione was torn on what to do when Mary left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning Kenna, Aylee, Greer, and Hermione walked into Mary's room, still wearing their chemises and nightgowns. Hermione loved the one she wore; it was so soft with its silk and lace, though it was a bit see-through, like most chemises. Hermione smiled as Kenna's. It went to her knees and was made of mostly lace. It seemed to complement her perfectly. She was always so fun and flirty.

The ladies were announced by Mary's maid, "Lady Kenna, Lady Aylee, Greer of Kinross and Hermione of…"

"York," Hermione answered the unspoken question.

She had lived in London with her mother and father, but was born in York. She had a feeling if she had said London, things would have become strained.

It seemed it still was when the maid's smile faltered, "Your Grace."

"Thank you, Sarah," Mary told the maid. "And no worries. I've taken in Hermione, as she is my subject now."

Sarah curtsied before she left.

Kenna looked to Mary's bed to the lounge, "You slept there while Lola slept in your bed?"

"We were talking about what happened to Colin," Mary told her ladies. "She fell asleep crying. I feel for her. And for Colin."

The five girls went out into the opened balcony hall where breakfast was set out.

"The French king and queen said Colin's attack on me was an English plot. But Colin told Lola it was someone here, highly placed at French Court," Mary said as the girls grabbed food to eat. "All I know is it had to be someone opposed to Scotland's alliance with France. My engagement to Francis. England wants my country and my crown. I need this alliance with the French to protect Scotland from the English and I need time before there's any chance of Francis marrying me. I won't have time if I don't figure out who's against me." Hermione paused eating her apple when Mary turned to her, "The day I left the convent, there was an English plot to poison me. While I don't think you did it, you did fall from the roof. What were you doing up there?"

Hermione frowned, not liking the coincidence of her arrival and Mary's attempted poisoning, "Honestly, I can't tell you just now." Mary glared and Hermione knew that being English was a lot safer than being a witch. "… I will… with time… Just… it's not safe. I'm not safe. Just know, that even though drawings of you were inaccurate, I always have looked up to you."

Mary tilted her head, regarding her new lady, "Do a lot of English subjects feel the same?"

"I can only speak for myself," Hermione told her honestly.

HGHGHG

After breakfast, Hermione waited for Nostradamus in the infirmary. She wondered who he was meeting when he had sent a message yesterday for her to meet him. Bored, she went over to his workbench and looked into the cauldron. The potion was clear and she smelled a hint of valerian root and sloth brain.

He walked in at that moment and she looked up, her voice shrill, "Seriously!? Draught of the Living Death1? What on Earth were you thinking!?"

He did not take kindly to her high-pitched tone, "I followed orders!" Seeing her continued disbelieving look, he sighed and sat down at a nearby stool, "How can you tell the potion? It's a N.E.W.T. level potion."

"I read about the potion in a book. In my time, I'm the brightest witch of my age…" She frowned when she remembered a professor calling her an ' _insufferable know-it-all_ ' and keyed down her snooty response, "I was a few months away from having a doctorate in Biology and a Masters on Chemistry… though my best mates didn't know."

Michael Nostradamus looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "How old are you?"

"Biologically I am fourteen, but chronologically I am fifteen. Therefore, come September 19th, I will be sixteen."

"You know as well as I that our bodies age with time, so you might as well say you are fifteen. Time is…." He gave her a serious look, "A fickle thing to deal with. A serious thing too."

She sighed, "Trust me, I've learned my lesson."

"Women are allowed Muggle higher learning in the future?"

She smiled, "We are allowed many things."

"Then why didn't you tell your friends about your achievements?" The Potions Master wondered.

She leaned against the worktable, "They already know I'm smart. I just don't want them to feel… different than me… But…" She thought of Harry's beautiful emerald eyes and Ron's wonderful red hair. How they would call her 'Mione and rush to defend her against Draco Malfoy… Tears came to her eyes, "I must get back. They need me."

"I do not know if there is a way to send you home," he told her as she sat down on the infirmary bed and sobbed. "…. I can… ask around… But until you can, make a name for yourself here and stay out of politics, for your safety. The less you know, your chances are higher at surviving..." He thought for a moment, "Your soon to be Master's in Chemistry… do you relate that to Potions?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and looked up, "I do."

"Then you may help me with research and sell potions on the side. And also help me gather supplies. If you wish?" The Seer suggested.

"An apprenticeship?" The witch asked and he nodded. "Yes, Thank you."

HGHGHG

Hermione and the other ladies stood near Queen Mary as a meeting was held in the throne room. Both King Henry and Queen Catherine were discussing the betrothal of Prince Charles to a wealthy French subject. Hermione thought it strange as the children in question were very young, but of course it was custom during this time.

"Let's agree-" Catherine was saying to Henry. "It's a brilliant match. Madeleine's French, so there's no question of her family's loyalty. Very wealthy."

Being a cautious king, Henry voiced his concern, "But not royal, so they are hungry for power."

Hermione could see his concern. Charles was third in line for the French crown.

Catherine smiled, "They'll pay for it."

 _Money was always a good bargaining chip_ , Hermione learned when Henry agreed, "It's only right to accept the support of one's loyal subjects."

"Mmm," Catherine then gasped then looked to their young prince. "And she has a giraffe. Well, Madeleine's widely traveled. She's come from far away. By ship."

Charles' eyes widened, "Do I get a giraffe, too?"

The queen grinned, "The moment she's your bride."

 _That's right. The moment a woman become married all her possessions belongs to the husband, including herself_ , Hermione thought darkly. The reason why she won't marry in this time. She belonged to no-one.

The king looked to the dauphin, "Francis, to show our respect, I want you to accompany your little brother to the landing."

"Can Bash come as well?" Charles asked.

Hermione looked to Sebastian, The princes' half-brother through Diane. She hadn't met him formally, but he seemed to be a nice fellow.

Catherine's smile went to an instant frown, "Charlie. You know Bash really isn't your brother. He's just your father's son." Her frown turned into a grimace, "His presence is disrespectful."

The witch fumed on the inside. The young man was still the princes' brother, despite what the queen suggested. And she didn't like the fact that everyone called him the ' _king's bastard'_ , though she knew that 'bastard' was a more acceptable in this time than it was in the time she came from. She looked over to see if Bash showed any ill will against Catherine and was surprised to find him in a mischievous mood. His eyes subtly widened at Francis and gave his closer in age half-brother a subtle smirk. Hermione fought a chuckle to which the young man noticed and looked from Francis to her with an arched eyebrow. Hermione's cheeks flamed red and she looked away from his inspection.

"The girl's parents were enjoying Morocco," Henry was saying. "So, they sent her on alone."

Catherine chuckled, "Barely. She was more afraid of meeting her future husband than of pirates. Well, that's to be expected at age seven." The French queen looked to the Scottish queen, "She'll get in line. We all do."

Mary spoke up, "Perhaps I can go with Francis? I came here, too, when I was a child. Perhaps I can reassure her."

Hermione and the ladies knew of Mary's worries. Currently, Francis wasn't interested in marrying Mary, even though the young queen wanted it very much. Hermione noticed their gazes when they were united and knew everything would turn out as history deemed it so.

Henry looked to Mary, "It's several hours journey."

Mary smiled as she looked at Charles, "Then we'll take food and treats. I don't mind, really."

At this new development, Catherine seemed unsure, "On second thought, why don't we greet the girl here? We don't know- the journey might not be safe."

"They'll stay on the King's Road. A dozen well-armed guards will keep any bandits away," the king made his decision and spoke out load as he walked away. "Prepare a carriage for Mary, Queen of Scotland."

HGHGHG

That night a party was held in honor for Madeline and the English troops for helping when her ship took on water. From the looks of it though, Hermione had a feeling the English emissary was displeased to see Mary still at French court. Hermione wore a beautiful navy blue, beaded, lace shoulder sleeved dress, with the skirts made of silk and chiffon. While it wasn't in a ballgown style like the dress, she wore to Elisabeth and Philip's wedding, she still loved it. She looked over to see Nostradamus talking to Catherine. SO, he was taking orders from Catherine. But why would Catherine jeopardize Mary, not only a fellow queen, but also the Scottish alliance with her country? I didn't make any sense. She looked back to Mary and saw that she was happily dancing with Francis.

"Miss Granger," a familiar voice spoke next to her though she continued to watch the young couple dance. "I'm so glad to see you again. If I had offended yesterday, I apologize."

"Don't you have a wife somewhere around here to bother?" Hermione huffed.

"Clementine died giving birth to Lucius."

The witch instantly felt horrible and looked to Count Malfoy, "I'm terribly sorry."

"It was fifteen years ago…" Apus gave her a soft smile. "By way of apology, I'd like to invite you to the Quidditch World Cup with me on September 2nd."

Hermione was surprised, as she was invited by the Weasley Family back in 1994, so she thought she would miss out on the experience. She remembered reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_ knew that the Quidditch World Cup was held every four years. Perhaps she would get a chance to see what all the excitement was about.

Hermione gave him a soft smile of her own, "I suppose there'd be no harm in it."

"You know…" The wizard gave her a sidelong glance. "I've found I'm willing to look for another wife."

The witch fought to not roll her eyes, "Trust me, you would not be interested."

Apus grinned, "You're at French Court as one of Queen Mary's ladies."

Hermione lowered her voice, "I'm a Muggle-born."

His voice was equally lowered, "It doesn't matter. My son aspires to marry Elizabeth of England."

She gawked at him, "That's true?" She then lowered her voice once more, "I thought that was a rumor."

"She is next in line to the thrown if Mary doesn't claim it. Who wouldn't want to marry a queen?" He whispered as he leaned closer, "Muggle-borns come from pureblood lineage anyway."

She frowned, "I don't know my lineage."

He took her hand and pulled her to the side for more privacy, "Would you like to? I know a spell."

She arched an eyebrow, knowing he wouldn't do so for free, "What will it cost me?"

He grinned, "Tea, at my chateau."

She blinked, "Just tea?"

He smirked, "If you'd like biscuits as well, I have no problem with it."

Hermione thought for a moment. There had to be some sort of catch.

"Is it dark magic?" She asked.

"At first glance," he told her honestly. "Some may say it is, but it's really family blood magic. Most pureblood families use it to ensure family lineages. It is also used in the making of family tapestries."

She wondered if he could possibly know any of her descendants and an idea popped into her mind, "Were you a Slytherin?"

"First in the family," he replied proudly. "My father and previous descendants went to Beauxbatons here in France. Why?"

"Would you be able to see the results?" She questioned.

"I would have to make sure you are safe," he answered.

"Is it safe to assume you are like your House?" Hermione asked. "Not just cunning and sly, but very good at holding secrets."

Apus arched an eyebrow, "Interesting… Very well. If you require it, I will do a wizard's oath."

The witch smiled," I would very much like to know my wizarding family."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning after breakfast the ladies and Mary were in the Scottish Queen's room, listening as Aylee read Virgil to them. They were interrupted when both the Queen and King of France were announced. They hurriedly told Mary that they had discovered that Colin, Mary's subject and Lola's love, was in fact alive.

Mary's eye's widened, "Colin's alive?"

Henry's voice was somber, "Alive and escaped I'm afraid."

"He had help," Catherine added.

"Who?" Mary asked.

Hermione looked between everyone, surprised that it was even possible to escape from a castle dungeon with how poorly prisoners were treated in this time period. Surly he was too weak to make it far.

"Perhaps the English," Henry answered.

"But the attack, the execution," she looked between the two. "It all took place before they arrived."

"They're always here, my dear," Catherine stepped forward and took Mary's hand. "Spies and treachery are constant in our world. But you have our protection. The guards are looking for Colin, and he will be found." She took a step back, "There's a picnic this afternoon for Madeleine and Charles. But the perimeter will be guarded."

Hermione fought to keep her face impassive. While she knew Catherine had ordered the dosed wine, the witch didn't have the proof.

Mary looked between her two equal royals, "Perhaps this is a mixed blessing. And I'll have a chance to speak with Colin once he's found to learn how deep the plot against my person runs." She gestured to Catherine, "You said yourself, Colin was a mere pawn."

Catherine looked to Henry before looking back to Mary, "The informants who pointed at the English fled, fearing retribution."

Hermione watched as the king's narrowed subtly in question, as if hearing this for the first time.

Henry turned to Catherine, "Have they?"

Catherine's response was "Mmm."

Hermione fought to arch an eyebrow. _That_ was her answer?

Mary looked to Henry, "All I ask of you is that you bring him back alive. I need answers, and you did regret that he was executed so quickly, not knowing my request."

 _Stay out of politics, for your safety_ , Michael Nostradamus' words repeated in Hermione's mind over and over.

"Colin is a dangerous fugitive. I cannot-" she rushed to change her words. "We cannot possibly guarantee that he won't attack the guards and be harmed or killed."

Henry looked from Catherine to Mary, "We can promise to try."

Just as the king and queen left the room a package was delivered to Mary's room.

Mary picked it up, reading the note, "To Hermione from a secret admirer…" The young queen looked up, excitement on her face. "You've caught someone's eye!"

The girls gathered as Hermione opened the parcel revealing a beautiful dress.

Hermione was torn between gratitude and irritation. She really didn't need things. She told Apus she needed no 'supporter'. The dress was rather beautiful though…

Lola gathered it out of cloth packaging, her spirits high now that she had learned that her love was still alive, "And it comes with a shawl you must wear this for the picnic."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden, "No, it's too much."

The dress was in fact a sleeveless witch's dress robes that were light blue with sliver and diamond beading. The end of the skirts were light and feather-like. The shawl that came with it was also light blue, but se-through and had sleeves. This dress seemed far too fancy for a picnic.

Kenna stood up, "Nonsense, he may be there. And he'll most definitely want to see you in this beautiful dress."

HGHGHG

As Kenna, Hermione, Greer, Aylee, and Lola walked around the picnic, the witch of the group took in all the activity surrounding them. Kenna had been right about the dress; she didn't stand out from any other woman who was dressed beautifully.

Lola turned to them, a frown forming on her face, "Look at all the guards. As if Colin would ever willingly return.

Kenna nudged Hermione, "There's Count Malfoy across the way. I've noticed he has an eye on you."

Aylee smiled, "Is he your secret admirer?"

Greer followed Kenna's gaze to the wizard, "He is looking at you! He's very rich."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I don't think he literally meant 'secret'. I think it was just for fun. He's interested… But I've been warned about him."

Hermione glanced in his direction and saw Apus sipping on a glass of wine while talking to another gentleman. His eyes were in fact on her… she nodded to him and he lifted his glass in greeting before giving his male companion his full attention.

"He seems gentlemanly enough," Aylee smiled.

"Who warned you?" Lola asked.

"Diane," Hermione told them. "While Henry favors business with him, Malfoy's son is away and friends with Princess Elizabeth of England. I do plan on an outing with him in two days' time, I also don't want to make enemies."

"Who cares what Diane says," Kenna told the witch. "Count Malfoy is Henry's loyal subject."

Greer nodded, "He also supplies a quarter of the court's food supply."

Hermione could see where all this talk was leading to, "I'm not interest in marriage."

Aylee gave her an old look, "How old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen on September 19th," Hermione told them.

"You're already of age to court," Aylee reasoned. "Then, you'll be of age to marry."

Hermione didn't respond and chose to watch the children play. There were girl circling Charles calling out to the blindfolded prince. Madeline could barely be overheard over the other girls.

"How is Charles supposed to recognize the voice of his true love if she's so quiet?" Hermione looked up from the children playing to follow Kenna's gaze. "Who's the king talking to?"

"Anyone he likes," Greer replied and Hermione noticed when Henry looked back to look at their group. "Since he has no use for the queen, and his mistress, Diane, is away."

They paused their perusal when a man in a large cloak of furs and velvet joined their group. Hermione smiled to Nostradamus in greeting while the other ladies looked confused.

"Miss Granger, would you like to help me in the infirmary?" He asked the witch. Hermione nodded and the ladies looked on in question. "I've asked Mary's permission and she's agreed."

"Well, don't mind us then," Greer smiled, and with that the Gryffindor followed the wizard across the decorated courtyard.

HGHGHG

Once they made it to the infirmary, Nostradamus pulled off his cloak. She had no idea how he wore it everywhere. No doubt the thing was hot and heavy. _Perhaps he placed a permanent Cooling Charm on it?_

"You were to begin your fourth year, but with your intelligence, I can assume you are advanced."

While she figured it was a question, the way he stated it were as if it were fact.

"Yes, I was," Hermione told him.

"I can also assume you know more advanced potions in the future," he told her as he opened his journal at his work bench. She followed, standing next to him, "So, to keep with the rules of time, use my notes. First, would you please make an Antidote to Common Poisons. Afterwards, you may go. What I don't keep in the stores here, I will sell with you receiving forty percent."

Hermione looked up from his notes, "That's very generous as I'm using your supplies, your equipment, your worktable."

He looked to her, both their brown eyes meeting, "… I can see myself in you, when I was younger." He slid a book and quill to her, "This is to be your journal. It will never run out of paper. Not only may you copy my notes for your use, but gather our own thoughts and your own ideas."

"I've always done everything by the book," she told him, a blush on her cheeks.

"That's all good and well," he told her. "But to truly master knowledge is to make connections and see the potential for better results. This is very crucial in potion making." He pointed to his notes, "No doubt you've made this potion. I made it when I was a first year."

Hermione looked back down reading the instructions and the ingredients list, "Yours call for three mistletoe berries, not two. Wouldn't that raise the toxicity?"

"Drinking this potion, as you know, is toxic if you are not poisoned," he nodded. "However, I've found that the additional mistletoe berry aids the four measures of crushed Bezoar- I've tried four berries; it doesn't hold- and it gives the potion a brighter, more attractive, teal color."

The witch was confused, "Why would attractiveness matter?"

The wizard smiled, "Any Potions Master and/or Healer can tell you that when it comes to the mind of the patient, if the treatment looks better, the patient will respond better."

"Thank you for the book," the Gryffindor gathered the potions ingredients then paused, "Is Count Malfoy to be trusted?"

"He's never given me a reason not to…" Nostradamus went to his writing desk and began writing on a piece of parchment. He then looked up to her as she set out the ingredients in order of use. "If there is a way for you to return to your home, he may be able to find it."

HGHGHG

In the afternoon Hermione and Apus took a break from watching matches in his large tent. While Hermione wasn't crazy about Quidditch and hated flying on a broom, she did find that she was enjoying herself. The Quidditch experience now compared to her time was completely different. Not only were the goal posts baskets, the Quaffle had a strap for the Chaser to carry the ball. Hermione remembered reading in Quidditch Through the Ages that Gripping Charms weren't discovered until 1875, so the sight of the straps didn't affect her in the slightest. What did, and had her laughing constantly when the Chasers had to dive towards the ground to grab the Quaffle when they missed a goal. Apus just looked at her with a confused raised eyebrow. It wasn't like she could explain that when she had last watched Quidditch, the modern 'Pennifold Quaffle' allowed Chasers to catch the ball in midair because it was charmed to drop very slowly to the ground.

"The Venice and Navarre match was really entertaining," Hermione said as she took a bite out of her apple. "That Beater hit one of the Bludgers so hard, all the players had to fly around gravel for the rest of the game! It's a wonder the Navarre Seeker was able to see the Golden Snitch!"

"It happens fairly often," Apus sat back, watching her. "You don't watch Quidditch much, do you?"

"Not normally, but I am having a wonderful time," she said finishing her apple. "I like to pursue knowledge and enjoy reading very much."

He took a drink of wine, "So, it's true that Queen Mary found a strange woman in one of her rooms?"

She took a drink herself, "The woman had claimed she was dying and the dress she was wearing, Mary's, was poisoned. In actuality, it was set up by the English emissary as a scare tactic."

"Well, I'm glad the young queen didn't back down," he set his goblet down and leaned forward. "It would be a shame to see you all leave for Scotland. Especially you."

Hermione regarded Count Malfoy. He seemed genuine and she knew he fancied her, but was it really possible she could know magic pertaining to time travel? She was just about to ask when a young man walked into the tent, full of swagger. For a moment the witch was beside herself, thinking it was Draco Malfoy, but that was ridiculous. She looked closer and saw that this newcomer had softer features than Draco. This was clearly Apus' son, or some relative of his.

The young man smiled at the couple, looking at Hermione, "Is this who you've been messaging me about?"

Apus sat back in his seat, "Lucius, meet the lovely Hermione Granger."

Lucius grinned, "I can see why my father has his eye on you. The dress robes he picked out yesterday look lovely on you."

Apus had sent her another dress for the occasion. It was periwinkle-blue and made of silk and chiffon. The witch loved how the short sleeves and skirts were made of ruffled chiffon, giving a floaty appearance.

Hermione smiled, "Hello. Forgive me if I'm being rude, but I thought you would be older."

Lucius sat down on a settee, "Sixteen this December, though we do look similar in age. That accent, you're from York, right?"

Hermione remembered that Lucius constantly visited England and paused before responding, "… Yes."

"Then you must go to Hogwarts, though I can't say I've seen you there before," he picked up the Quaffle Hermione had bought from her potion earnings and tossed it between his hands. "Nice of Headmaster Undercliffe to let us start class late for the Quidditch World Cup, yeah?" He put the ball back in its place next to her seat and looked to his father, "Scotland is currently ahead in their match. I believe they'll win; they have a better team this year. Though, I have a feeling they'll lose to France in the semifinals."

Apus nodded then looked to Hermione, "I hadn't thought of it… Hogwarts…."

The witch felt her heart begin to beat rapidly as Apus seemed as if he were trying to figure out something about her, so she turned to his son, "Mary, Queen of Scotland recently took me on a one of her ladies."

"Then I don't suppose I will see you after the extended holiday," Hermione saw what she called the 'Malfoy sneer' cross Lucius' face. "Had I been accepted at English court, I would have continued my magical studies on my own too."

The older wizard stopped his perusal of his current Quidditch companion and looked to his son, "What do you mean you haven't been accepted?"

"I'm still only Elizabeth's 'friend'," the younger wizard sat up angerly. "Sure, Elizabeth, Robert Dudley, and I spent plenty of time together, however I thought she favored me. It wasn't until Queen Mary, Elizabeth's sister, ordered Gideon Blackburn to seduce Elizabeth that I learned the truth. When the princess turned the man down I went to her and asked for her hand in marriage." He then stood up, "She refused, telling me that as a princess, she had to find a marriage that would benefit her country."

"Well, she's not wrong," Hermione kindly reasoned.

" _SCOTTLAND WINS 180 to 100! IN THRITY MINUTES NAVARRE AND ENGLAND WILL BEGIN THE SEMIFINALS!_ " The announcement sounded throughout the camping area.

"Perhaps," Lucius agreed with Hermione. "But I followed her from her room that night. I knew something was off."

Apus stood up, "You did what!? You could have been seen!"

"She's been visiting Dudley in secret this whole time!" Lucius told them. "I saw them naked on his bed, fornicating, and from the look of it, it wasn't their first time either."

Hermione blinked, surprised by this. Elizabeth the First was supposed to become the 'Virgin Queen'.

Apus groaned in annoyance and closed his eyes, "Please tell me you didn't do anything rash."

Lucius stood closer to him, "Father, we are Malfoys. With how much wealth we have, we should get whatever we want. Grandfather always said that: A Malfoy always gets what they want."

' _It's like I'm watching the birth of a pureblood supremacist'_ , Hermione thought.

The younger wizard took a drink of wine from the bottle of the table and sat it back down, "She was a stupid Muggle anyway."

' _And it is'_ , Hermione fought to keep her face impassive.

Apus crossed his arms, "Well I see you haven't been discovered or harmed. You'd be dead otherwise."

Lucius shrugged, "I cursed her."

Apus exploded in anger, "Lucius, of all the rash things!"

"No worries, she won't die," he reasoned with his father. "Politically, her arrangements should never come to fruition and with her secret relationships, they will always end and cause her misery."

" _FIFTEEN MINUTES TILL THE SEMIFINALS START!_ "

"I'm off to watch the last four games," Lucius nodded his head at Hermione. "Nice to meet you."

As he left the tent, Apus sat his seat closer to Hermione, "I apologize for my son. I would say he suffers a broken heart, but the diagnosis seems to be a bruised ego."

Hermione looked to the tent, surprised that is was Lucius Malfoy's fault that Queen Elizabeth of England never married. With one curse, he had changed the entire line of succession in England. To have that kind of power, in this time…

The witch looked to her new friend, "We all have our moments."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione tossed her Quaffle as she walked down the hallway towards her room, thinking of the semifinals and final match. Lucius had been right; France had beaten Scotland, 250 to 100, however Mary's homeland had come out in third place, beating Navarre 190 to 90. The witch was surprised to find that she had very much enjoyed the final game with England versus France. The game had lasted five hours, which was why she was walking to her room at three in the morning, and the players had played ruthlessly. In the end, France had won the 1557 Quidditch World Cup.

"Have you just returned from your day with Count Malfoy?"

Hermione paused when she heard Francis, the dauphin of France, and looked over to see him and his half-brother, Sebastian, sitting at a table on a balcony, drinking wine.

"Excuse me, your Highness, I was just going to bed," the witch told him.

"You have to be careful. The servants were talking earlier," the crown prince informed her. "They said you had gone to have relations with the count."

"I did not such thing!" Hermione was outraged, forgetting she was talking to a royal. "That is absolutely ridiculous! We were simply watching sporting matches!" She lifted her ball to show the younger men as the got up from their seats and moved closer to have a better look. "I bought a souvenir."

"I've never seen a ball like that," Sebastian commented.

The witch nearly kicked herself for her mistake, but remembered that in this time there was no such thing as the Statute of Secrecy. In fact, she had heard servants talking yesterday about how they had seen "people flying on brooms". At least this ball wasn't charmed.

"It's called a Quaffle. A game that was played when I was in school. Alumni gathered to play it," she didn't completely lie.

"Do you play the sport?" Francis asked.

"No, but I know how to play," Hermione told them.

Sebastian looked to his brother, "She should teach us to play. I'm sure it would be fun."

Hermione thought fast, "It's rather complicated."

"So complicated that a female can play?" While those could be taken as harsh words, Sebastian had a goofy grin on his face.

"I think I'll take that as a complement, Sebastian." Hermione smirked.

"You can call me 'Bash' like everyone else," he smiled.

"Good night," she told them as she continued on her way to her room.

HGHGHG

The next morning found Mary and her ladies gathered around a spread of fruit for breakfast as they sat next to the lake. Hermione wore another amazing dress from Paris. It was black and emerald green with long sleeves and a detached collar. She loved how the emerald green was woven with black in a beautiful pattern, while the chest and front shirts were solid black. Because she was to have tea with Apus later, she thought that this Slytherin-like dress would be fitting.

"I've never been kissed," Hermione told the Queen and her ladies with a shy smile.

"Never?" Aylee asked.

The witch remembered what Francis had told her a frown, "I haven't and nothing happened."

Kenna then gave Hermione a sly grin, "I'm sure Count Malfoy would like to kiss you."

All the young ladies giggled, however Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"All right, Kenna," Mary smiled. "It's your turn. Not your first but your best kisser."

The sly grin was still on the brunette's face, "It was a man, not a boy."

Mary's eyes widened, "Who? You must tell us."

It was times like this that Hermione felt that she and the other girls were teenage girls, despite the current society calling them adults. Then again, even in her time different countries and culture had their own rules of who was an adult. She wondered why that was so. If it were based on maturity, one could argue that because the brain isn't fully developed until a person turns twenty-five, that should be the age of adulthood. She had learned that in her neuropsychology class.

"All I'll say is that there's no point in waiting for boys our own age who have no idea what they are doing," Kenna then smirked. "Either find yourself a man or… take care of your needs yourself."

Most of the ladies chuckled while Mary and Hermione's mouths dropped open. The queen's closed in a smile while Hermione's face flamed red.

Kenna winked at Hermione and turned to Greer, "Anyway, I think that it's Greer's turn, isn't it?"

"My first kiss…" Greer then sighed. "Is in the very near future. I'm not like you. My family's not titled. I can't even afford little mistakes. But…" She then smiled, "I think I've found the man. He's tall, dark, and noble. Tomas, the son of the King of Portugal. He's here negotiating some kind of trade deal, but he's taking his time about it, and I think it's to stay with me."

"Greer, it's dangerous to get involved with a prince," Aylee warned. "You know they marry for alliances. Your family are commoners."

Greer rolled her eyes, "Tomas is a king's bastard, like Bash. Favored too, but with money and land. I'm not a fool. I know a true royal would never look at me except to ruin me. I can take care of myself."

"Speaking of courting," Mary smiled at Hermione. "You have tea with Count Malfoy this afternoon?"

Hermione smiled back, "I do. While I'm not interested in marriage, I am interested in friendship."

The Scottish Queen nodded, "Very well."

There was a horse neigh and Sarah the maid came running to them, "Your Majesty, your uncle, Claude de Guise, is here and wishes to see you at once."

HGHGHG

Hermione sat at the table across from Apus Malfoy that afternoon as they had tea in his drawing room. He had a cute house-elf serving them, and Hermione was surprised and happy to see that the creature was well taken care of and even wore a fashionable dress. It was a far cry from what Harry had told her about Dobby. This elf's name was Rosy, which suited her sweet disposition.

Apus took a sip from his cup, "I'm so happy you decided to join me, Miss Granger."

Hermione smelled the lovely oils of lavender and rosemary in her tea, "Count Malfoy, we are going to do the spell, yes?"

"Of course. I got a blank family tapestry to better see the results," he looked to the linen package that she had on the table next to her. "Have you brought something for me?"

Her cheeks reddened, "No. It's the dress robes I wore when I came to French court. I was hoping you would sell it for me. I'm told it's worth a fortune."

He smiled, "May I see it to confirm?"

"First, I must tell you something," she put her tea cup down and stood next to him.

Out of the pocket in her dress she placed her broken Time Turner before him on the table.

When his eyes widened, she knew he knew what the artifact was, "Where did you get that?"

Hermione watched him carefully, "It was given to me during my third year at Hogwarts."

"It's broken…" He looked up, understanding written on his face. "You've had a misfortune with it."

"During the spell, I fear you may know wizards and witches of my lineage, and you will see the date of my birth," she kneeled next to him. "Malfoy, I told you I'm lost… far away from my home… I'm from the future. 1994."

His voice held concern, "What happened?"

She stood up, "A Death Eater, a pureblood supremacist, attacked me and broke my Time Turner. I landed before Mary, Queen of Scots. My dress robes are from that time period. It was pure chance that I had decided to wear it rather than my Muggle clothing."

He stood up from his chair and went to the linen package, opening it to reveal her yellow dress, "I won't sell this. It's too beautiful and I haven't seen you wear it."

Hermione sighed, "Malfoy-"

The wizard went to her and put a hand on her cheek, "Do not worry." HE looked to Rosy, "Please, leave us."

Rosy disappeared and Apus took Hermione's hand, leading her further into the room. They stood before the Malfoy Family Tapestry and next to it was the blank one. The witch walked closer to take a better look at his family tree and felt suddenly weird when she realized Lucius II and Draco were nowhere to be found.

"Expecting to see someone?" He asked and she turned to him. "I have a feeling, because of your first remark when you saw me."

She smiled softly, "I almost forgot I wouldn't see them."

He grinned, "Where they as pleasant as myself?"

She let out a cough to cover her laugh, "I may have punched your ascendant grandson in the face."

Apus chuckled, "I'm sure he deserved it."

Hermione looked around the room, "What's next?"

"You undress," she looked back to see that he was completely serious.

She found to keep her voice from shrilling, "Excuse me?"

"Your family line begins with consummation and birth," he explained. "For the spell, you need to be unclothed."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "I think you need to be punched like your grandson."

He held his hands out in peace, "Hermione, I promise it is a part of the spell. I know you won't be of age to marry until September."

She arched an eyebrow, "How would you know?"

He smiled, "The castle whispers. You thought Hogwarts was bad, it has nothing on the French Court."

Hermione gave him one more look and determined that he was telling the truth. She turned around and pulled out her wand, magically undoing the ties on her back. Nervousness wracked her body as she pulled off her dress and corset and underwear. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest and for a moment she wondered how he saw her. Was she pleasing to the eye or was she 'Simply Hermione' as Harry and Ron would say, though in fairness, they hadn't seen her naked. She turned around, her heart jumping to her throat to see him towering over her. He was watching her with a smirk and lust in his eyes. She felt butterflies flip in her stomach.

"Such beauty," he murmured.

Before she knew what was going on, he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. She felt warmth flow through her and she held on to him, her mind dazed. _To be kissed like this_ … she felt a sensation in her lower belly. She then realized what she was doing and with whom.

She pulled away and smacked him, "I can't believe it! A Malfoy took my first kiss! Unreal!"

He chuckled, his silver eyes glittering, "Is that so bad?" At her glare he smirked, "I apologize for taking liberties."

Hermione fought against a smile, "No you don't!"

He smiled softly, "No, I don't."

He then helped her to the floor and brought out his wand, "I will use a slicing spell on your palm and place my hand on your belly. I will be transferring some magic between the both of us because the spell is very powerful. The blood will need to gather in your palm and then place it on the floor boards. Your lineage with then transfer to the blank family tapestry. I will then heal your wound and give you reviving potion. Because of the sensitive information left on the family tapestry, I will destroy it."

Her heart pounded as he knelt down next to her. She tried to keep her breathing even and was more self-aware of her body than she ever was before. When he sliced her palm, she gasped at the slight pain and looked up to see his eyes on hers. He then put a hand on her belly and she felt her body flush with his warm touch.

"You hold a lot of unbridle power," Apus murmured when she felt her magic begin to stir within her body. "It's tantalizing."

She let out a nervous laugh, "It's why you fancy me."

She watched as his eyes traveled over her body and she felt her arousal spike at his perusal.

"You're beautiful," he looked to her eyes. "I can tell inside as well. I can feel it."

She did feel him touching her magical energy and felt his magical energy connect with hers. He put his wand down and gathered more blood in her palm.

Her eyes then widened. It felt as if there were hands roaming over her, but he was only touching her belly and hand. She fought not to arch her back when a ghost hand slid over her waist.

Her heart went from pounding to frantic and she began to sweat, "What are you-"

His eyes were molten silver, "That's me. I must confess, _this_ spell will link you to the Malfoy line."

" _This_ spell? There's another-" She arched her back and let out a moan as the ghost hand flicked a nipple before going in between her legs.

As her eyes fluttered he laid down next to her and rolled her on her side, putting his leg where the ghost hand was. She let out a moan when he moved his hand from her belly to her left breast over her heart and moved his thigh against her sensitive womanhood.

"Stay with me Hermione," Apus spoke in her ear, and her breath shuttered. "Open your eyes."

She opened them to see him bring down her bloody palm to the floorboard. She felt a release of energy and came as a green flash crossed the room. She watched in a post-orgasmic haze as the blank tapestry with names written in her blood merged with the Malfoy tapestry.

The wizard gently broke their connection and healed her palm.

She looked at him as she sat up, "This can't continue."

His voice was soft in response, "I know. I could feel your reluctance before I ended the connection."

He gave her a reviving potion and helped her up. She quickly drank it then put back on her dress. Witch and wizard then when to the large combined tapestry.

"Bloody hell," Hermione comment out loud. "My ancestor Hector Dagworth-Granger married Alya Black, aunt of Phineus Nigellus Black. I'm apart of Harry's godfather's family."

"I see my ascendant Lucius II, named after my son, married a Narcissa Black. A very good match if I must say. Even now, the Black family is honored in wizarding society. And it seems their son is your sixth cousin," Apus looked to her. "Is Draco the one you fought like a muggle with?"

She sighed, "Malfoy-"

"You came against my leg," he smiled. "I believe it proper to call me by name."

"Apus…" Her cheeks reddened but she was determined to continue. "I would very much like to go home. To my time."

"That's why you don't want us to get closer," he then arched an eyebrow. "You think I can help you."

"Nostradamus thinks you might be able to find a way," she explained.

He turned to fully face her, "What if I want you to stay? With me?"

"I can't…" She looked to the enlarged family tree. _How to convince him_ … she then remembered his response to Lucius' risky behavior. "You're a Malfoy. Family means everything to you."

He glared at her for the first time, "You threaten me? With my son's exposure?"

Her eyes widened, "Apus-"

He was lightning quick as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at her, " _Legilimens!_ "

She felt a different presence, only this time it was in her mind. Gone was the lover's gentle touch. It felt as if he was stomping though all of her thoughts and memories.

" _You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't wanna go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there_ ," she heard Draco's haughty voice.

She had read about this skill before. He was performing Legilimency on her. She desperately tried to push him out of her mind, but it only resulted in a headache forming.

 _She, Ron and Harry made their way down towards Hagrid house to find Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle watching behind a wall._

 _The blonde menace turned around with a smirk on his face, "Ah, come to see the show?"_

 _"_ _You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" She shouted as she had him back against the wall with her wand raised to his throat._

 _"Hermione, no!" Ron stopped her. "He's not worth it."_

 _She was tired of Malfoy's horrible attitude and calling her Mudblood constantly. But… Ron was right. She lowered her wand and turned towards her best mates. He started laughing and without thought she spun around and punched him in the face._

 _"Malfoy!" Crabbe shouted worriedly. "Are you okay? Come on, let's go!"_

 _As the three Slytherins ran away Hermione could hear Malfoy telling his friends, "_ _Quick! Not a word to anyone! Understood? "_

The elder Malfoy searched the rest of her thoughts then finally pulled out, however, he began to pace in front of her.

Hermione held her head as if that would stop the pounding headache, "Did you just seriously go through my whole life in my mind!? What is wrong with you!?"

"Those stupid children!" Apus thundered. "Lucius with his schemes and Draco following in his footsteps. They'll get themselves killed!" He looked back to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "And when you get back home I will show Draco my anger at his hateful, hurtful words towards you, as well as his father… ' _And you must be Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they_?' No doubt he put the boy up to it." He then sighed, taking her head in his hands and sent healing magic to her, "I obviously can't do it beforehand, laws of time and so forth."

Her frown turned into a smile, "You you'll try and help me?"

He looked into her eyes with warmth and let go of her head, "As much as I want you to stay in this time with me, as my wife, in my bed, I will help you."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

He brushed a hand across her face, "If only you were born in this time."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Upon her arrival back to the castle, Hermione was discouraged to learn that the English had sent a large army at Scotland's borders and King Henry had refused to send troops to aid Mary's country. As she sat in the throne room that night during the festivities with Greer, Aylee, and Lola, she could tell Mary and Francis's new friendship had become strained. Earlier, Mary had told Hermione and Aylee in confidence that Tomas of Portugal was becoming legitimized, as he was the only son of the King of Portugal and that he had proposed to Mary, offering her troops in exchange for marriage. Hermione felt saddened for Greer and knew the girl would be discouraged with the lost prospect.

Mary sat down in between Hermione and Greer, then looked to Hermione, "How was your visit with Count Malfoy this afternoon?"

Hermione did her best to keep her face impassive, though she knew her skin flushed a slight pink against the beautiful white corset dress she now wore. She could only hope her slightly sun-kissed skin covered the tell.

"It was very informative."

Aylee was the picture of confusion, "What's that mean?"

Hermione took a sip of her wine, "He's helping me look into my lineage."

Greer looked over, "That's wonderful!"

The witch nodded, "It is rather interesting."

"Nostradamus," at the French king's words the music stopped, and the jovial throne room grew quiet. "Why don't you share your wisdom with all of us."

Hermione looked around, unsure if tension was intrigue or something more sinister. The king didn't seem to be in a bad mood, though it did seem there was something on his mind.

The wizard looked to his king, "I don't understand."

"Always at my wife's ear," Hermione glanced to Catherine to see that the queen was alert. "What do you whisper? I hear Emperor Maximilian has a seer in Prague who can tell fortunes using playing cards."

As Michael Nostradamus went before King Henry, Hermione fought to not roll her eyes. Even with all the trouble with Professor Trelawney a few months ago, she still believed Divination was a waste. Even though she knew Nostradamus was a world-renowned seer in her time, even in muggle society, she valued him more for his knowledge.

Henry pointed to the table she was seated at, "Tell the fortunes of Queen Mare and her ladies."

The physician kneeled, "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but I'm not skilled at cards and I don't control my visions. They come and go as they will."

Henry sat back and gestured, staring at him, "You're not as good as Maximilian's seer?"

The French queen moved forward, "Leave him alone, Henry."

"Oh, come, the man must have something to recommend him, since you rely so deeply on his counsel. Hmm?" He told his wife as she scoffed at him when she took her seat on her throne next to his.

The wizard stood up and went to the table, placing cards in the center, "Each of you pick a card. Have your question ready."

Hermione's heart thundered in her chest. Even though she though a part of her thought this was foolish, she worried for her new Potions Master and didn't want to see him harmed. She grabbed a card, as did her friends.

Lola looked up to him, "Will I ever love again?"

The wizard to a quick glance to his king, then back to the brunette lady, "You'll meet a dark, handsome stranger. Be wary of flattery." He looked to Mary, "Life will offer many challenges. You'll meet them with grace."

' _Well, that wasn't **generalized** at all_,' Hermione thought sarcastically.

To both her humor and horror Henry spoke up, voicing her own thoughts, "Well, that's not very specific. Give us a fortune, not a platitude." The witch noticed the wizard go into a trance-like state, his eyes staring to the side. "Or is that the best you can do?"

Michael's chest was heaving his breathing harsh, "The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies."

"What?" The Scottish queen questioned.

His eyes shifted as he repeated, "The lion will fight the dragon on the field of poppies."

Greer spoke up, "Who will I-?

Nostradamus looked to her, his eyes squinting, his brows furrowed, "You'll fall in love with a man with a white mark on his face."

Hermione continued to watch his sway, unsure what to make of it. This wasn't at all like her past Divination professor. She had seemed almost… theatrical… but this… what was he up to?

His eyes met hers and he let out a painful gasp, "The house of snakes. Stay strong. Please stay strong, Hermione. Reveal the truth then, to save yourself."

Her heart dropped to her stomach, a trickle of fear going down her spine. He seemed… serious.

Nostradamus then turned his eyes to Aylee.

"When will I see my famil-?"

He didn't let her finish her question, his reply sounding foreboding, "You'll never go home."

The youngest lady stared for a moment, then found her voice, "What do you mean, never go home?"

He blinked, and Hermione saw that he seemed more aware of his surroundings, "That's all I was given. You know no more than I."

He took a glance at Hermione and saw worried and sadness… but it was for her. Had he really seen some unfortunate event that she had yet to experience?

"Well," Henry spoke up, with a sigh. "There's a showman for you."

"Musicians, dancing music," by the tone of Catherine's voice, Hermione could tell she was not amused. "Enough of this foolishness."

Mary got up to follow the wizard, "Why would you say that to my friends?"

Lola turned to Hermione, "House of snakes?"

Hermione's heart was still somewhere in the pit of her stomach. _Did he mean Voldemort? Death Eaters? Perhaps someone in Slytherin House… but he didn't say I was back home…_

"I have no idea," the witch told her as Greer got up to go to Tomas.

"I wonder why he said I'd never go home," Aylee's voice was full of worry.

Hermione sat back in her chair, deciding to go with her first assumption. Divination was a load of hogwash and needed no further thought. It was simply to entertain.

"I wouldn't put much stock in it. I knew a seer once who had constant visions of my friend, claiming his death, but it turned out to be something else entirely. Foolishness it is," she looked over to see the blonde's eyes full of fear and Hermione's eyes widened in return. "Not that I'm saying you're gonna die. I would _never_ suggest that!"

Lola looked at the witch quizzically, "I thought you looked up to Nostradamus."

Hermione nodded, "For his knowledge and his healing abilities. Not for Divination, fortune telling." She rolled her eyes, "It's nonsense."

Aylee didn't looked relieved in the slightest, "He looked serious enough when he spoke to you..."

They looked over as Aylee trailed off her words to see Tomas interrupt Mary and Francis dancing. It was rather unexpected and judging by the way Francis tight smile, Hermione could tell the crowned prince was fighting to remain polite to the Portuguese guest. The music changed to something more daring as Tomas took Mary in his arms, a dance that had certainly had never been seen before to the people of this time period.

Hermione's eyes widened, "…Is he really…?" The entire room was staring a murmuring, and the witch was sure a few people felt scandalized as Tomas twirled the young queen and round, dipped her, and almost traced her body with his hands. Mary looked unsure and confused, her cheeks red. "It almost looks like the Tango."

Lola looked to Hermione, "The Tango?"

Hermione fought not to smack herself. The Tango originated in the 1880s.

"It's a couple's dance that is provocative."

Aylee's eyes were glued to the dancing, "I'd say it's provocative."

The music wound down and people gasped and a few clapped when Tomas ended, dipping Mary low to the ground.

Bash could be heard over the murmuring as he talked to his half-brother, "Why don't you dance like that?"

Hermione giggled and looked over to see Francis glaring blue daggers at Tomas, "Shut up."

Bash was grinning as he looked to Hermione and winked.

Henry was staring, "Apparently they do things differently in Portugal."

Hermione looked over to see a wide smile on Catherine's face, it almost unsettled the witch in its rarity, "I love this Portuguese music." The queen clapped, "Keep playing."

HGHGHG

"I hope Bash will be okay," Hermione said absentmindedly as she followed Nostradamus to his worktable the next morning. "He went off to mobilize troops last night during the boat party."

"I see telling you to stay out of politics for your safety meant little to you," the seer commented after a rather awkward silence when she showed up to help him in the infirmary.

"I'm one on Mary's ladies," the witch rolled her eyes. "It's like telling a fish to not swim and a bird to not fly. I can't help that I'm included in conversation…" She let out a half smile. "Though it is rather interesting to be living history, meeting Queen Mary…" She peered up at him, "And you…" Her brows furrowed, "Last night, when you told me about the house of snakes-"

"I want to teach you the way I make Draught of the Living Death," he interrupted her, and Hermione knew instantly that he absolutely did not want to talk about her 'fortune'. She decided to let it go and went into 'student mode'. This can be a useful potion for healers, as it allows them to work on their patients who has severe trauma."

"They still will fell pain though?" She asked as he brought out supplies.

"Their body will. I have used this potion with the aid of opium for surgeries, however it is very crucial to mind both dosages as it can result easily in an overdose. Because the patient has the appearance of death, to monitor the effects of the oppidum are best used with diagnostic magic," he picked up a cauldron and placed it in front of them on the table before looking around, then to her. "Hand me your wand, please."

She arched an eyebrow, "My wand?"

She hesitated. Her wand was an extension of herself and to hand over it to another person was no small thing.

"Yes," he told her. "To help you further your potions studies."

She looked into his brown eyes, and while there were things she didn't know about him and was unsure of, she did know he wouldn't use her own wand against her. Showing him her trust, she placed her wand in his hand.

He smiled kindly, knowing what she was feeling, "As I've said before, while you are here, minimize your usage of magic. I prefer if you didn't use it," at that she had a horrifying thought that he could easily snap it in half, "But I understand you are young and still need to learn a way to control the magic inside you." He looked to the empty cauldron, "Draught of the Living Death requires 250 fluid ounces of water. With this spell, it is easy to let it go out of hand as splash water everywhere. I can say it wandlessly and wordlessly, but for your benefit I will teach you the word and the wand movement." He looked back to her, "Now, with any spell, you visualize your target- this moment the cauldron- and you picture what outcome you want your magic to perform. Control and direction is key to success," he smiled, "and will prevent you from becoming the looks of a drowned rat." He turned back to the cauldron and waved her wand in a sideways 'S', " _Aquamenti!_ "

A jet of water shot from her wand and filled the cauldron with the exact amount of water that was needed.

"Isn't that a sixth year, N.E.W.T. level charm I will learn?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I'm teaching you now," Nostradamus told her as he handed her wand back and she put it hidden away in dress. "It's a very useful charm in potion making."

Her eyes held mirth, "And here my Potions Master from school once said there was to be no foolish wand waving in his class."

The older wizard shrugged, "Well, some potions do require 'wand waving', as you know, but this is one of the most useful charms. I learned this early on before my sixth year, so I didn't have to wait in line at the sink to fill my cauldron."

The young witch nodded, "It does sound very useful. Perhaps I will work on it when no one is around. Learning it wordlessly would probably be best because my Professor prefers quiet while we work."

He looked at her curiously, "You talk as if you are going to return home, to your time."

She looked up to his towering form, "Count Malfoy agreed to help me find a way."

"I hope he will help you," the healer waved his hand and flames ignited under the cauldron. He then grabbed a green bottle, "This is an Infusion of Wormwood." He unplugged the stopper and held it out for her to smell, "It is important, not only as a healer or a potioneer, but as any witch or wizard brewing their own potions to become familiar with your potions ingredients. You should know them by smell, touch, taste, or sight, but not all four, as some ingredients may be toxic by smell, but not by touch, or in any other case-"

They were interrupted when the infirmary door burst open with guards carrying a pale and bloodied Sebastian, with Francis, Mary, and Catherine following after. As the guards laid Bash down onto a bed, Nostradamus and Hermione rushed over with a bowl of water and a cloth. The witch brushed Bash's hair from his forehead and looked to the physician when he paused, his hands on Bash's bloodied shirt. She watched the recognition pass over Nostradamus' face as he looked up, his eyes landing beyond Hermione.

"The cost of war will reach inside this castle," the French queen spoke as if she were repeating words.

When the wizard looked down, Hermione knew those words were his. _Had he really seen this? How?_

King Henry burst through the doors, "How is he?"

Nostradamus seemed to find himself and he looked up, "He's gravely injured. I can tend to his wounds, ease the pain, but I make no guarantees."

Hermione took Bash's boots off and went back to wiping the young man's face with a wet cloth.

His eyes were closed, and his breathing was labored, "Father, the English… rode out from Calais to face us. We never made it to the ships. It was a slaughter."

"He shouldn't be talking," the healer told his king. "I'll give him a potion, put him to sleep. Clear the room. It's the best thing for him." He looked to his assistant, "Get me the potion in the purple vial. It's Dreamless Sleep."

Hermione got up to get the potion.

"Bash?" Francis eyes were full of unshed tears. "Bash, I'm so sorry."

Hermione gave the potion to Nostradamus and he administered it the gravely injured man.

Bash drank the potion and gasped. Hermione knew from experience that Dreamless Sleep was disgusting.

King Henry's voice was subdued, "Come, come."

After the guards, Mary, Francis, Catherine and Henry closed the heavy doors behind them, Hermione turned to the Potions Master, "We have to use magic! He won't survive!"

"You stupid girl!" Nostradamus thundered. "He's still awake!"

She looked down to see Bash fight to open his eyes, but the pain was too great, however his voice came out drowsy, "Barely."

She ignored the glare Nostradamus sent her way, "It doesn't matter. His mother suspects he may be a wizard with dormant powers."

"What-" Bash then proceeded to fall asleep.

Michael looked surprised at Hermione's discovery, "We cannot use magic. What would happen if they see no scar?"

She looked at him dumbfounded. Surely, he wasn't going to let the king's favorite son die?

"He's more than likely going through internal damage right now, not to mention the pain has him in shock, judging by the pallor of his skin!"

He thought for a moment, "Fine. We'll do what we must but when we close him, he'll have to be sewn shut."

"Fine!" Hermione was beyond irritated with the older wizard when she pulled out her wand and ran a diagnostic spell over Bash.

Upon seeing damaged internal organs, she frowned. Just as Nostradamus was setting up sutures, she put her hand into Bash's wound.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Nostradamus yelled as Bash screamed in his sleep from the pain.

She murmured a healing incantation she had heard Madam Pomphrey use, then told the physician "I'm healing his internal organs with healing energy."

"How do you know how to do that?" He asked.

She pulled her hand out and wiped the blood off on her apron, "I spent a lot of time last year in the hospital ward at Hogwarts and watched the nurse when I was awake." She looked up to see he was staring at her, "Don't ask."

Nostradamus moved in and began suturing the wound, "Please get me another cloth."

Hermione did as she was told but had to bite her lip from commenting about how he should have cleaned the skin before stitching, "I really hate time."

His eyes were still on his patient, "No doubt medicine has advanced in your time, and you know a better way?"

She handed him the cloth, "Very much."

He fished dressing the wound then sat back, looking up to her, "I don't normally use magic to heal my patients."

The witch nodded, "I can see that. I can understand it. You attend to muggles, mostly."

He arched an eyebrow, "Have you noticed anything to support Diane's claim that Sebastian is a wizard?"

Hermione sat down, "I haven't really gotten to know him at all."

The wizard sighed, "I have a feeling when he wakes that will change."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hermione sat wearily between Greer and Kenna during the tournament the next afternoon. She had spent most of the night watching over Bash, however the king's son hadn't woken yet. Mary had sent Lola to relieve her, so the Potion Apprentice could rest and take a break.

The sound of a man speaking behind her caught her attention, "Who's that sitting next to Lady Kenna? That new girl. She's ravishing."

Apus' voice replied, sounding defensive, "She's none of your concern… In fact, her name is Mary. All of them."

Hermione remembered the story of the five Marys and her eyes widened. The story was because of her presence. She had been noted in history.

Kenna looked to Hermione with a smirk, the look in her eyes suggesting that Hermione consider Apus for a match. In all honesty, despite his Slytherin tendencies, she could see herself with him, however her ultimate goal was going home. She really hoped it would be possible.

Aylee was still watching the tournament, "Does Tomas seem different the last few days? A little more bold?"

Kenna looked to the youngest blonde, "More intense?"

"More mercurial, anyway," Greer replied.

Aylee smiled, "More engaged to Mary, certainly."

Mary's face was impassive, "But not all the way engaged… not yet."

When Hermione had been relieved of watching over Bash, she had learned that Mary had accepted Tomas' proposal because of her country's need for troops, because the French troops had been slaughtered and Bash gravely injured. However, Mary still held the treaty with France and Henry was resistant to let Mary go and marry Tomas. She was a queen that was truly stuck.

"And how do you feel about that? I detect reservations," Greer asked her Scottish queen.

"Doesn't matter how I feel," the young queen answered. "I have to marry who's right for Scotland."

"How do you feel if Tomas is that man?" Aylee wondered.

"I feel that we should remember it's still a secret," Mary told them. "At least until King Henry releases me from my engagement to Francis."

Greer scoffed with a smile, "That's not an answer."

The rest of the girls chuckled, as a man came up to Mary, hold out hand, "Walk with your uncle."

As Mary left, Hermione noticed Apus coming from the stand and he held a hand out to her, "Would you walk with me, my dear?"

Hermione fought to not roll her eyes, he knew she wasn't from this time so she didn't need the gesture, but she gave him a smile and took it, "Lead the way, Count Malfoy."

As he led her away he murmured, "I told you to call me Apus."

She was confused, "Isn't that frowned upon in this time? In public."

He smiled, "Not among friends. Not when permission is given."

"Oh," she replied as they stood next to the lake.

He looked over the water, "I've been looking into your situation and I think I am drawing close to it…" He looked back to her, "However…."

She arched an eyebrow, "However?"

His eyes did not leave hers and she knew he was going to say something serious, "What if the answer led me to the Dark Arts?"

She frowned at the implication, "You mean, would I be willing to do anything necessary to get back home?"

Apus nodded, "For the greater good."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her mind rebelling against the idea of using dark magic, "If the cost is great, how would it be for the greater good?"

He sighed, "You'd be going back to the beginning of a Second Wizarding War, fighting alongside your friend against pureblood extremists. On the side of the light, no matter the danger waiting for you."

She paused, thinking it through, then felt a blush come to her cheeks, "When you put it like that…. You must think I'm mad."

He smiled, his eyes glancing over her face, "I think you are a true Gryffindor Princess."

They heard someone running through the grass and looked up to see Aylee making her way to them.

The poor girl was nearly breathless when she reached them, "We're all requested in the throne room."

HGHGHG

All five of Mary's ladies stood to the side and their young queen bowed before the French king and queen. Before the meeting had started Greer had told Hermione that Simon, the English emissary, was being held on suspicion for treason.

Mary looked to Henry, "And how may I help France, Your Majesty?"

"These English, we keep them at court to help keep the peace, but it appears they don't want peace," Henry told her.

Mary looked like she wanted to comment, but she held her tongue. Hermione knew that the Scottish queen had no love for the English diplomat, as he had been the one to scare her with a false poisoned dress.

"Their envoy, Simon, was overheard boasting in a local tavern about his role in the ambush," Catherine added. "How he warned his countrymen of our soldiers' movements."

Henry sat back, "The trouble is, to condemn a diplomat we need testimony no nation can question. A witness whose word is unassailable."

"Instead, we have her," Catherine pointed to a blonde woman standing off to the side.

By the murmuring of people around the throne room and the look of the woman's heavy makeup and improper clothing, Hermione could guess that this was a prostitute. Francis went to Mary and whispered, no doubt telling the young queen the woman's profession.

Mary went to the woman, "What is your name?"

"Judith," the woman said, then as if it were an afterthought, curtsied. "My lady."

"And you saw Simon with your own eyes, Judith?" Mary questioned.

"Yeah. And I heard them call him by name, too. He had a f… a fine face, and posh clothes, and that medallion around his neck, the one with the sun's rays," Judith pointed to the symbols above the throne.

"The royal English seal. Now, you know that this seal means he is a very powerful man, and that he can hurt you, but you came forward anyway," The Scottish queen had a serious face. "Why?"

Judith's voice became a loud whisper, "I heard how that Englishman talked. He's a heartless man, playing games with other men's lives."

Mary nodded and when she turned around to face Henry, Hermione could see a plan forming in the girl's mind, "If I sign my name to her statement, will you release me from my engagement to Francis?"

The Hermione's surprise, Henry and Francis both nodded.

Mary bowed her head, "Very well then."

Henry looked to one of his guards, "Notify the executioner. That the English spy will lose his head at the Michaelmas banquet."

As the ladies followed after Mary, Hermione's thoughts became consumed of what to do. Mary was now engaged to Tomas and would soon be required to leave for Portugal with him. Wherever a queen went, her ladies followed. Hermione, however was not a normal queen's lady. If she wanted to go home, to give in and use dark magic, she had to stay here in France. It was where she had been when she traveled through time.

When they entered Mary's room, the young queen started gathering her things.

"The engagement's been official less than an hour, and you're already packing?" Greer asked.

Mary sighed, "I have no choice. I'm going to Portugal in two days, right after the Michaelmas banquet."

Aylee frowned, "You're leaving? What about us? You don't want us to come with you?"

Mary put down her things, "Of course I do, more than anything. But you do have a choice. I can't ask you to come with me when none of you expected to live in Portugal." She looked from Hermione to her Scottish ladies. "You all moved from Scotland to be here in France."

Lola smiled, "No, Mary. We left to be with you."

Mary smiled and sat down on her lounge, looking to them all, "So you'll come with me?"

Aylee, Lola, and Greer all nodded and sat down, "Of course we will."

Hermione chose to smile; however, her thoughts were on her dilemma. She looked to Kenna and saw that the brunette had answered with a smile too. Did she not want to leave either? The witch thought back, wondering if a gentleman had captured Kenna's interest. However, she could only remember Kenna wondering after the king…. _Oh_.

Mary hugged Lola, "I don't deserve any of you."

Greer smiled, "You deserve to marry someone you love. Or at least like."

Mary frowned, "Kings and queens don't have that luxury."

HGHGHG

After the split up for the evening Hermione rushed through the halls, her thoughts of not ever seeing her parents. Not ever seeing Harry or Ron.

She ran in Apus Malfoy, but he held her shoulders to keep her from falling, "Hermione-"

Hermione pulled him aside, desperately trying to not become hysterical as she whispered, "I can't go to Portugal. I have to stay here. I was here when I fell in this time. Mary and the others have done so much for me, but I miss my family and friends."

His eye searched hers, "So, you want to go home?"

Hermione nodded, knowing he was asking her about do dark magic and did her best to not think of the ramifications, "Yes, I do." She then felt the need and changed to lighten the mood, "And I'm really starting to miss my shower time."

He arched a confused eyebrow, "Shower?"

She smiled, "It's like an indoor waterfall for bathing."

He grinned, "Sounds lovely."

She nodded, "It makes me feel cleaner than baths."

He thought for a moment and smiled, "Well, I can't invent a shower for you, but I have an idea to help you stay here."

Her eyes widened in hope, "You do?"

He nodded, "You'll have to allow me to court you."

She rolled her eyes, "You would say that."

Apus's silver eyes were serious, "Trust me."

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was around and leaned to him, her eyes narrowed and her voice a whisper, "Like you used the spell to have magic sex with me?"

His eyes were stormy as they traveled over her body before they pierced her brown ones, "Magic sex includes the act as well." He pulled a strand of brown curls away from her face, "That was more what your time would call 'fooling around'."

She let out a laugh, "You're such a Malfoy."

He smirked, "You mean such a Slytherin." He then gave her an open look, "Hermione, trust me. I know I just met you, but I'm drawn to you. Please, let me help you."

Hermione nodded, "Very well."

 _A/N: I just wanted everyone to know that I am still recovering from hysterectomy surgery, and that's why it has taken me so long to upload. For those who read Magically Dead, don't worry the story will continue, it's just that I've finished this story and all I am doing before uploading is editing._

 _I also wanted to let everyone know that this is the first story of a saga that follows Hermione's life. I have a lot of plans for her and I hope you all will enjoy the journey. As you have read, Apus has discovered a way for Hermione to go back home, but know that she will be a changed person. If you expect her to be the same 'child' (because really, her experiences before she goes home pushes her into adulthood) during her fourth year, you are mistaken. At the end of the story, I will add a preview to Hermione's next adventure._


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

September 6th, 1557 was a beautiful day and Hermione was delighted to see the sun's casting it's rays over the lake from her window. She remembered last year around this time, in the future, when she was sitting with Harry after breakfast, looking out over the Black Lake. It too had been a sight to see.

 _Hermione looked over the water feeling a calmness surround her, "Do you ever wonder about it all?"_

 _She knew he thought like her, the two of them were alike in some ways. While she was close to Ronald Weasley, nothing compared to the connection she felt with Harry Potter. He was closer to her, like a brother._

 _"As if it were all a dream," Harry murmured, his eyes too on the sparkling water. "Yes"_

 _She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Ron, God bless him, but he wouldn't understand."_

 _There was a smile in his voice, "He didn't grow up without magic."_

 _She thought of the upcoming year, her new courses and the Time Turner she was given, but what most was on her mind was the Azkaban breakout._

 _"I'm really worried about this year," she said worried as she looked to her favorite emerald green eyes._

 _Harry frowned, "Me too, though you're not the one with a serial killer after you."_

 _Hermione took his hand, "Harry, you're my best friend. I would never let anything happen to you. I don't care how crazy he is, Sirius Black will not hurt you."_

The witch felt sad as she thought about her best friend. Soon enough she would be home… she prayed.

She got dressed for the day in another dress from Paris, ate breakfast with her Scottish-but French Renaissance friends and wore and apron as she headed to Nostradamus' infirmary. She hoped Bash was doing better.

As she walked into the double doors it was just in time to hear Michael tell Francis, "Great news. His fever's broken."

Francis let out a relieved breath, "Oh, thank God."

Hermione fought not to roll her eyes. She knew that would happen, but she had hoped, that Nostradamus remembered his expertise during the plague. Obviously, his attention had drifted to Divination.

"Great- so I can get up," Bash went to get out of the bed but let out a gasp of pain.

The wizard gently put the king's bastard son back on the bed, "I would not recommend it. You're going to live if you don't tear your wound open, if you keep resting, if you take proper care."

Hermione clicked her tongue, having all the men aware she had entered the room, "Well to prevent fever, you should have taken care to clean your hands and his wound before you patched him up."

Nostradamus arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

They watched as Hermione grabbed a few towels, a bar of soap and a bowl of water, "During your days when you treated the plague. What do you think helped cure your plague patients? Cleanliness, Low-fat diets, and fresh air.

She could tell by the slight tinge on his cheeks that he hadn't thought of it. She decided she wouldn't give him a hard time about it though, as he had lost his family from the plague. He probably refuses to think of that time in his life often.

Bash grew irritated, "Yes, I like her idea. Fresh air. If I have to spend one more moment in this bed-"

"You're not ready yet," Nostradamus stood. "I'm going to make us both feel better… and leave."

Hermione smiled, "I'll watch over him."

Bash looked to her, "Yes, another pretty face. And one I have not yet _formally_ met."

The witch sat down on the other side of him, opposite of Francis, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I know," the brunette male winked. "I heard people wondering of the fortune you wore when you arrived at court."

She held her cross in hand, "The cross was my grandmothers."

His blue eyes held curiosity, "But you do practice the faith?"

She nodded, "I do."

"She also has been in the eye of Count Malfoy," the crowned prince of France reminded his half-brother. "You remember when she came back to the castle late, even though we were both drunk from wine."

"Well," Hermione told them. "Count Malfoy and I share a few things in common."

Bash arched an eyebrow and looked over her person and she could only guess he was trying to figure out if there were any identifiers of her being a witch, "Interesting."

Francis looked to her impressed, "You seem to know a lot about medicine."

Hermione shrugged, "When I was in school I visited the infirmary very often, either for myself or my best mates. Unlike some of my professors, the physician was always welcome to answer my many questions and show me a few things here and there."

Nostradamus left the infirmary and Francis gave Bash a mug.

"You promised you'd sneak me some wine, you liar," Bash told the blonde as he took a drink.

Francis chuckled, and Hermione smiled as she sat back in her seat.

Bash looked up to his younger brother, "You look worse than I do. It's Tomas, isn't it? Lola told me about your… inquiries."

Hermione watched as Francis glanced at her before he spoke, and she figured he deemed her trustworthy as he responded to Bash, "I don't have any proof yet, but everything in me says he's a monster. There are whispers at court that he murdered his first wife."

Hermione's face fell, "That's horrible!"

Bash frowned, "If they couldn't find proof in Portugal, how will you find it here?"

"I don't know yet…" The blonde told them. "But I have to try. I can't let Mary-"

"Oh, but you can," Francis stood up as Tomas walked into the infirmary with the witch following suit. "And you must. You've been asking questions about me."

She didn't like the threaten sound of his voice. Gone was the charming disposition she had been exposed to. She instinctively went to her pocket for her wand, as she did many time with her encounters with Harry and Ron against Draco and his goons.

Bash held her arm, just when her hand made contact with her wand and whispered, "No."

While he had never seen her wand, she knew he could read a situation very well.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" Tomas asked Francis.

Bash sat up wit a grunt as his brother answered, "No. No, I hoped you would."

"Why?" The Portuguese prince demanded.

"Because your future wife is a friend of France," The French prince's voice was confident. "Her well-being concerns this country, and always will."

"Is that a threat?" Tomas stepped forward. "If anything happens to Mary, you'll… what?"

"I would hope we won't need to find out," Francis challenged. "Wouldn't you, as her fiancé?"

Bash stood next to Hermione.

"If anything happens to her, it will be up to me." Hermione's eyes narrowed as Tomas went on, "She's my property now, not yours. No matter how many touches you steal, you'll never be more than the powerless princeling who couldn't even send a few men to defend her country."

With a temper that reminded Hermione of Ron, Francis went to hit Tomas, but Bash grabbed his brother's arm and held him back, letting out a painful grunt, "Francis, no!"

With concern for Bash, Francis turned and helped Hermione lead Bash back into the bed, "Sit. Don't."

"Easy, Bash," Hermione said softly.

Let looked up when Tomas scoffed at them and left the room.

"He's such a toerag," Hermione frowned.

Francis sat down next to Bash while Hermione lightly wetted a towel and put soap on it, "Go ahead, say it- I'm not thinking with my head."

"Head, heart, who cares? He is a monster, no matter what the Pope chooses to call him, and if you won't kill him, I will," Hermione lifted the front of Bash's shirt, happy to see there was no blood on the bandage. "If you wanted my shirt off, all you had to do was ask."

Hermione looked up and laughed at the smirk on his face, "I was just making sure you didn't open your stiches. Now, let's clean this wound so that fever won't come back. It may hurt, but I think it's time to give you a small dose of pain potion."

HGHGHG

That night there was casual card playing and music in the throne room. It all surprised the witch. By day it was a place of judgement, of negotiations, and declarations, but by night it was the center of entertainment for the castle. Hermione stood by Queen Mary in a beautiful pink embroidered dress with lace and pearl and gold trimming.

Apus came up to them, looking rather dashing as well, wearing Slytherin green that suited him. She had an idea what he was about to do, they had planned it, but she still felt a thrill as her heart slightly beat faster.

Apus bowed to Mary, "Your Majesty."

Hermione saw that Henry was watching, a look of intrigue replacing his previous bored expression.

"Count Malfoy?" The French King asked his subject.

Apus nodded to him and turned to Mary, "If you'll join me and Miss Granger?"

Mary nodded, "Very well, Count Malfoy."

The three stood before Henry and Catherine and the music and talking stopped. It seemed everyone was wondering what was going to happen.

Apus bowed, "You're Majesties, I wish to court, Hermione Granger."

Catherine scoffed, "Are you serious?"

Henry glanced at his wife, "Catherine." He looked to Hermione, though he was addressing Apus, "She has no money, no land, or title." He then looked to his subject, "You're a Count."

Hermione fought angered embarrassment of the king's rebuke. He had pretty much stated publicly, that he was nobility and she was nobody. She was good enough for _company_ , but not good enough for marriage.

She could tell from the tension in Apus' stance that he hadn't liked his king's words. Not at all.

"She is very lovely," Apus replied. "But she is worthy and would make the perfect companion."

Hermione's face went from turning red with anger to turning red at Apus' praise.

Catherine held her head high, "You don't know her. None of us know her."

Apus turned to his queen, "With all due respect, your Majesty, I do know her. I've looked into her eyes and felt like I knew everything about her."

The witch now fought not to roll her eyes. While it all seemed a very romantic thing to say to the entire room, she and Apus knew better. He had _literally_ looked into her eyes and into mind and looked through all or most of her memories.

"Very well. As my subject, I will allow it, but Miss Granger is also Queen Mary's subject," Henry nodded to Mary.

Mary turned to Hermione, "Is this what you truly want?"

Hermione though of home, returning to her family and friends, "I do."

The Scottish queen turned to the wizard, "Will you protect her?"

Apus nodded, "I will." He turned back to Henry, "Which is why I would like to buy her the title of Lady and request she stay in my quarters. I have two bedchambers for propriety. I will provide all her needs."

Hermione's nearly mouth dropped open. This was beyond what she had expected. There were shocked murmurs around the room. She wasn't sure whether to be happy about his support of her or to be angry as she had told him she could take care of herself. For the moment she chose to portray surprise and happiness.

"Buying her a title is no cheap cost," Henry told Apus. "We'll discuss this further behind closed doors."

"Of course, your Majesty," Apus bowed.

Mary was grinning happily, "I'm more than happy to support the engagement."

Apus bowed to the royals and turned to Hermione, producing a gift from his robes, "Will you accept my betrothal gift?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

She opened the box and there a surprisingly simple, but very beautiful necklace and matching earrings. The chain was silver, and the main piece was a circular emerald surrounded by diamonds. Attached was drop down emerald in the shape of a crystal. She could feel the magic surrounding the piece, and it was pure and kind, bringing tears to Hermione's eyes.

After he put the necklace on her, she turned to him with a hug and kissed his cheek, the emotions real, and while the room was loud with clapping she whispered to him, "Thank you so much for helping me. How can I ever repay you?"

Apus kept her in an embrace, "You've already helped me more than you know."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The mood was quiet as the girls gathered around a trunk full of costumes, curtesy of popular French designers.

Mary was the one to first speak up, "Well, I would never know there was a costume banquet in an hour, from the faces I see."

Lola looked up from a white gown, "How can you be cheerful, knowing how soon we're leaving?"

Mary looked to them all, "Should I spend my last hours in France with moping and tears?"

"Don't forget pining and regret," after the response, Hermione followed Kenna's gaze to see King Henry in discussion with a possible noble.

"Hermione will be staying with her Count," Aylee said, bringing the witch's attention back to the group.

The Scottish Queen arched an eyebrow, "I have to admit I was surprised. I thought you only wanted his friendship."

Hermione shrugged, "He can be persuasive."

She wasn't sure what else to say, and it grew quite for a moment, until Greer broke the silence.

"Mary's right. What's happening to us? Why the wallow in misery if we have a choice? Why not use the hours we have left to seize some pleasure while we still can?" Greer's words lifted the mood of the queen and her ladies.

Kenna smirked, "Yes. Some pleasure." She lifted up her chosen costume, "Or perhaps some spite."

Greer grinned, "A lovely wood sprite!"

Mary smiled, "France will never forget you."

"I hope that they won't," Kenna then hummed as she walked off into the direction of her chambers.

Aylee looked to Greer, "You're going to dress up in a footman's livery?"

"Why not? But if I change my mind," She grabbed a dress. "I'll take both."

Hermione noted that Greer run off in the opposite direction of her chambers. She grabbed her chosen costume and saw Apus. Not knowing where her new chambers were, she headed to him.

Apus looked over her costume, "A druid?"

Hermione smiled, her voice low, "Close enough to the truth that I can display my wand without suspicion." She looked to his beautiful silver-grey eyes, "Is it safe to assume my dresses have been sent to your chambers?"

He arched an eyebrow, "You only had the broken Time Turner and a few dresses?"

She continued walking beside him as he led the way to his chambers, "Besides yellow dress and the dresses I was given, I don't have anything else. I didn't expect to travel to the past. I hadn't packed for such an occurrence."

He opened a door and turned to her with a smile on his face, "Well, I suppose one can't plan for falling off a convent roof and landing in 1557."

HGHGHG

As Hermione walked into the throne room she not only felt confident, but attractive. Her druid costume was made of form-fitting leathers and furs, as well as the boots that came with it, she had her wand strapped around her forearm. She was determined her sensual wood wasn't because of Apus' words of praise and a stolen kiss on her cheek as she left the room, but she knew that wasn't the case.

It was growing harder to not look at Apus Malfoy as more than a friend.

Upon seeing Tomas holding on to Mary and his harsh words, "Huh? Must I send for your whipping boy?" she rushed forward, wanting nothing more than to hex the repugnant Muggle.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's voice was lowered, not wanting to gain more attention, but they were still shrill to the ears.

"Let go of her," Francis' voice was angered as an arm shout out in between the prince and the witch, and Hermione turned to see that he was dressed as Saint Michael, a rather nice rendition.

Hermione backed away as Tomas swung his arm out of Francis' reach with a grunt.

Disgruntled, Tomas straighten the front of his jacket, "You've forgotten our talk. Mary is my fiancée now."

Francis scowled, "You came here almost a crown prince, but not quite." The blonde looked to Mary, his face softening, "You needed a queen to seal your deal with the Pope. And when Mary needed troops sent to her country, you were suddenly there to help, because my men were ambushed."

Hermione's eyes widened at the ramifications.

"On a tip from a spy in court," Mary looked to Tomas, looking fierce in her huntress costume. "A spy we assumed was Simon."

"When Tomas had a far better motive," the French crown prince looked back to the Portuguese crown prince, as if to dare the brunette to attack.

Hermione saw that Tomas' eyes were very angry, however, instead of attacking Francis in the middle of the French throne room, he took Mary's hand aggressively, "If you're accusing the next king of Portugal-" Hermione stepped closer to him, her eyes blazing, and he glared back, but she would not back down. She could feel her magic stirring in her fingertips. Tomas glanced to Bash, then back to Francis, "I hope you have proof."

Francis' eyes narrowed, "We'll have proof soon enough. In the meantime, let go of Mary."

Tomas' hand tightened on Mary until she gasped in pain, then he let go and angrily walked away.

Francis went to her, "Are you alright?"

Mary nodded, "Yes. You said you'd have proof? Did you mean his valet Miguel?"

Francis looked to Bash them back to Mary, "Tomas could not have acted alone."

Mary grimaced, "He hates his master. I think he'll help us if we can protect him."

"We will," Francis told her. "I've sent guards to find him."

"If Simon is innocent, and the woman whose words I signed my name to lied, she's a pawn in this king's game as much as I am. She might help us too. Otherwise, if Simon dies wrongly, we will both have war with England. And we can't let that happen," Mary, Queen of Scotland walked off as if she were on a mission.

Hermione turned to Francis and Bash, "I'll go with you."

HGHGHG

Hermione stood next to Francis and Bash as Lola came running out of the castle. Hermione was almost surprised that she no longer wore her helmet and wings to identify her as a Valkyrie, but the witch supposed running around the castle in the full costume would have looked rather silly.

Lola was nearly out of breath, "Miguel wasn't in his chambers. Bert the footman said he saw him leaving with Tomas, headed for the game trails."

Bash looked confused, "Hunting- now?"

"Tomas must want to kill Miguel before anyone talks to him." Francis looked to Hermione, "You really should stay here."

"Why not?" She forced herself not to glare.

He arched an eyebrow, "What could you possibly do?"

Her voice filled with determination, "I'm coming."

"You heard the lady," Bash told his brother then turned to Hermione. "Ride with me."

HGHGHG

The three got off their horses as they entered the dense woods and arrived at a glade just in time to see Tomas draw his bow, pointed at his servant's back.

Francis shouted, "No!" And to Hermione's horror, an arrow sailed in their direction and the three ducked. Hermione pulled put her wand. "Run, Miguel!"

Hermione felt her heart stop when Miguel ran, only to have Tomas shot him in the back. With his attention on his servant, the three friends rushed closer. When the raven-haired prince when to shot Miguel in the back again, Bash rushed in front of him, sword drawn and at his throat. Hermione put her wand away as Francis ran to help the servant.

The blonde prince shouted to his half-brother, "Don't kill him. We need his confession. 'Mione stay there."

Bash's eyes were full of hatred, "I'm trying very hard not to."

Hermione watched as Francis reached the downed man, "Miguel! You're alive." Even from the distance she could still hear Francis' words and the servant's gasping breaths, "Don't worry, we can get this arrow out."

"I'm afraid of him," Miguel's voice was painfilled panic.

Hermione knew the moment Bash glanced at Francis that Tomas would take the opening drawing out his sword and clashing it against the one drawn on him. Adrenalin pulsed through Hermione as the sharp metal clanked as Bash and Tomas fought.

"'Mione, get back!" Bash shouted, and she lowered, drawing her wand, keeping an eye on him.

She glanced at Francis to see him draw his bow, however her attention was diverted back to see Tomas knock Bash to the ground and was horrified to see blood forming on her friend's shirt. _His stiches!_

She rushed to Bash as Francis went to Tomas with his sword.

She held her hand to Bash's stomach, "Try not to move."

There was a pause in the clashing of metal and looked up to see the murderous look in Tomas' eyes.

"You're going to lose," at Tomas' foreboding voice, Hermione watched as Francis looked to her and Bash for a second, then back to the threat. "You never learned how to take like a bastard learns. Take a crown, take a woman, take a life! You can't do it!"

They began fighting again and Hermione watched as Francis fought against Tomas' ferocity. She could feel Bash's blood on her fingers and she sent healing energy to him. Just when it looked like the fight was even, Tomas threw Francis, causing the dauphin to hit his head against a tree. Bash pulled out his dagger as Tomas pulled out his bow. In her mind's eye, the circumstances of Francis' death became blurry. She watched in horror as Bash's dagger missed, but there was some relief that Tomas missed shooting the French prince. She knew if she didn't intervene, history would be changed. She quickly shot a Stinging Hex, the red light piercing Tomas. He bent at his knees, grunting in pain and faced the witch, her wand still trained on him. Before Tomas could take a step forward, Francis was in front of him with a dagger at the Portuguese prince's heart.

Tomas was panting, "If you kill me, you'll have war. But if you let me go with Mary, you'll have peace. I won't even say anything about your witch."

Francis' voice was strong, "When they take off your head, I'll remember the men you killed and how Hermione helped me. And Mary."

When Tomas went to pull out a dagger, Hermione watched as Francis pierced through the man's heart.

 _AN: Happy Holidays!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The next night, after the English diplomat, now an envoy to Portugal, left with his head still attached, Hermione sat with Mary and their friends in the royal's chambers as they celebrated a victory and a far better alliance with France. Hermione could tell Mary was feeling closer to the queen that she was, having been in on the negotiations between King Henry and her uncle, Claude de Guise. The witch wished Mary had better circumstance as a ruler, but she knew that while she was a guest at French Court, the Scottish Queen held no true power.

There was a knock on the door and Francis entered, looked to the group of young women, "Am I interrupting?" The ladies smiled and knew the dauphin wanted time alone with his intended, however, when Hermione got up to follow them out of Mary's chambers, Francis put a hand on her shoulder, "You, stay."

Mary looked between them, confused, and Hermione shrugged. She had no clue why Francis wanted her to remain with them.

The two followed Mary out onto her veranda and Mary turned to Francis, "You killed a man to protect me. I'm not sure what to say to that." She looked to Hermione, "And you?"

Francis was the one to speak, "She helped, and she saved my life." He smiled, "Maybe a "thank you"?"

Hermione looked away from them. It was true. She had helped kill a man… a living, breathing, person…

""Thank you" doesn't cover it," Hermione looked back to see Mary watching her, then the raven-haired royal turned to Francis, "You were right. Your heart was right. I suppose you always were."

Francis glanced at the witch before his blue eyes shone on Mary, "How so?"

"I told you to take your time, be careful, make the right choice for France. And even last night, when we were so desperate to lose ourselves, you understood…." Hermione then looked down, her face turning red when she realized that Mary was talking about them 'fooling around' the night before. "Why we could only go so far."

Francis voice was soft and held so much emotion that Hermione looked up, "You know what my heart says now? It says I should forget about politics and be with you, no matter what. You're a true queen, a queen that any king would kill for."

"But your head says differently. I understand. Your instincts were right. They'll make you a great king someday," Mary turned to the brunette witch. "Thank you for your help."

Hermione then smiled, "It's what I do."

The Scottish Queen titled her head, "How did you help him?"

"About that," Francis took Mary's hand. "Her wand was real. Bash, Miguel, and I were the only ones to see. Bash won't say anything, and Miguel swore to secrecy."

Mary frowned, "A real wand."

Hermione felt her heart speed up as she pulled her vine wood wand out of her dress pocket and showed it to them, "I'm a witch. I was afraid to say anything before."

Mary looked at it, then looked up to Hermione with anger in her eyes, "You lied! You're a pagan!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she put her wand away, "I'm not! I am Catholic. I don't worship any other gods or entities."

Mary anger gave away to confusion, "But you practice witchcraft."

"It's not exactly that," the witch reasoned.

"What do you mean?" Francis asked.

Hermione thought of the best way to describe magic to these two Muggles, "True witches and wizards are born with magic inside them. We all have senses, some more than others- vision, touch, taste, smell, hearing- well, for my kind, we have an additional one. Magic. It can't be taken away or prevented."

Mary had a saddened frown, "That's why you said you weren't safe. You feared I would have you put to death."

Hermione looked away, "I didn't know what to think."

Mary took her hand, "When you fell from the roof, how did that happen?"

"A Death Eater was chasing me," Hermione looked to the royals. "A Death Eater is a pureblood extremist. They don't want Muggle-born witches and wizards, those born of non-magic people, in wizarding society. Or even alive, in most cases."

Francis frowned, "That's horrible."

Mary was confused, "But no one was up there with you."

"Remember that broken hour glass necklace I wore?" The witch asked and they nodded. "It's called a Time Turner. It allows the wearer to go back in time."

Mary's eyes shown with skepticism, "You're saying you came from the future."

"I'd agree with your disbelief Mary," Francis told his fiancé. "But you should have seen her shoot magic at Tomas. Whatever it was, looked powerful and strong."

Hermione blushed, "Not really. It was just a Stinging Hex and he was still standing. I've only started learning how to use my magic three years ago and I have loads more to learn."

"What about Count Malfoy?" Mary asked.

Hermione didn't want to claim him as a wizard, but she would share her plans, "He's going to help me find a way to get back to my time."

Mary's eyes then darkened as she frowned, "Did he threaten or bribe you in some way?"

Francis became guarded, "What do you mean?"

Mary turned to him, "Hermione wasn't even interested in marriage before visiting with Count Malfoy for tea."

Francis turned to Hermione, his face intense, "Did he coerce you?"

Hermione looked between the two, unsure why they were questioning such things, "No."

"Then why…" Mary's eyes widened in understanding. "Portugal…. You needed to stay here in France to get back to your time. How do you know Malfoy isn't using you?"

When Francis spoke the words the two royals were thinking, Hermione understood fully that they were wanting to protect her, "Having someone from the future would be really valuable."

"He does want me to stay and become his wife," the young witch told them, " But he did promise to help me find a way back home."

Mary arched an eyebrow, "Why would he give you a title and provide everything for you if he does plan on helping you leave?"

Hermione paused, suddenly unsure, "I… I don't know."

HGHGHG

A week later, Hermione was no closer to figuring out Apus Malfoy's motives. He had gone the day after Tomas had died, telling her that he had business in England. While he was gone he had sent her many gifts of jewels and dresses. Any other girl would have been dazzled, and while a Hermione was grateful to have a wardrobe that was perfect for her station as one of Mary's ladies-in-waiting, she still felt worried every time she laced into one. Was he trying to buy her off; was this the dress or necklace that paid her to stay with him in the past? Would he use the knowledge that she was from the future, bargain or demand future information for his personal gain? How much did he see when he had entered her mind without permission? Was he changing the past as she knew it now?

"You look very beautiful," Aylee said as Hermione stood with the young ladies as they looked through fabric.

Hermione wore a purple dress with lace beading The skirts and off-the-shoulder sleeves were made of chiffon and silk. The witch wore no covering, as she had felt emboldened today. It was her birthday. She was now sixteen, and in the eyes of future wizarding law, an adult. She paused at that thought. If she returned home, as Apus promised, her two best mates would still be fourteen. Well, even if Headmaster Dumbledore suggested she skip ahead in her wizarding studies because of her age, she wouldn't.

"Mary?" Bash came up to the group, holding a metal cup that smelled of wine. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were actually enjoying your time in court."

"Enjoying the Harvest Festival," Kenna cut in.

Bash turned to the other ladies with a smile on his face and his sea-glass eyes shining in merriment, "Kenna, Aylee, 'Mione, Greer, Lola, or as I've heard, the five Marys."

Mary grinned, "As a matter of fact, I am. Hello, Bash."

Bash's eyes seemed to twinkle, "So what's brought about this change? Not that I'm complaining. To see you smile is to feel the sun, Your Grace."

Mary laughed, "Do you flirt with everyone?"

Bash grinned, "Absolutely everyone."

The young Scottish Queen smiled back, "Well, you'll find I'm not difficult to please. Just don't make an attempt on my life, and you'll find I'm quite gay."

Bash took a sip of his wine, "Hmm. Is that all it takes?"

Mary nodded, "That, and your brother."

Bash toasted his drink to her before walking away, "Well, I hope to get sauced at your wedding."

"You need to take care for Bash. He has feelings for you," Lola told Mary as the girl went on their way as well.

Mary shook her head, "Nonsense. You heard him, he flirts with everyone."

They came up to a large box of fabrics. According to the sign nearby, they were swatches for dresses or any other fabric needs.

Lola wasn't backing down, and Hermione didn't blame her. Hermione could tell Bash fancied Mary just by the was he looked at her.

"Mary, I didn't grow up in a convent. Bash lives here by favor of the king. If he falls out of favor for any reason-"

She was interrupted by Aylee talking to Kenna, "No, I'm sure of it."

Hermione, Lola and Mary looked to Aylee and Kenna.

Kenna spoke up, "Greer, Lord Castleroy has been staring at you all morning."

Greer looked up to them, as if she were caught off guard in her thoughts, realized what Kenna had said, looked in the direction of a man who was staring at her, and looked back to see that they were following her gaze, "Well, don't look! Oh, he would be a great catch. His father's a Hapsburg, 14 removed from the crown. Rumor has it he's made a fortune in the spice trade."

Mary smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for? One foot after the other."

They all giggled as Greer made a show of walking away.

Aylee looking in another direction, "It looks like Count Malfoy is back at court."

Hermione looked over and was surprise to find that she was correct. She had a passing thought that when it came to spotting noblemen, Aylee must have eyes like a hawk.

As Hermione went to leave the group, Mary took the witch's hand and spoke in a lowered voice, "Be careful."

Hermione nodded and went over to Malfoy, a pleasant smile on her face, "You're back."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your birthday," Apus grinned, his eyes traveling over her and held out a hand. "I see you got the gowns, dress robes, shoes, and jewels, I sent you."

She took his hand and they walked away from the crowd, "I did. Thank you, but there was no need."

He led her at his side along the lake, "I wouldn't have you go without."

She stopped and pulled her hand away, turning to face him, "Do you really plan to help me go home?"

He moved closer to her, "Yes! I told you to trust me."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Then why title me? Why buy me clothes and jewels?"

"Because you'll keep them with you!" Apus said with frustration, causing the witch tilted her head in confusion. He sighed, "Until you leave, my engagement protects you from any other man. (he sighs) When you showed me your beautiful dress, I was going to buy you a few for your say here. But then I touched your magic. And I looked into your memories. I've seen every accomplishment. Every heartache. How much you don't know about our society and our customs, simply because you weren't born into it."

She felt the reflex of wanting to roll her eyes, though his words did touch some deep desire of wanting to know a side of herself that wasn't made available to her.

"But that doesn't matter-" Her denial was ignored.

"It matters, because you are missing out on a part of yourself, a part of how your ancestors lived," He threaded his fingers through her wild curls, and despite her instinct to fight it, she could feel tears gather in her eyes. "I've had your title protected magically to last your life time. Not just your time spent here. And I want you to take your gifts so you not only have something to remember me by, but to also wear to wizarding balls and weddings."

Hermione nodded, "Alright…." She sniffed, "You're too kind."

"No doubt your Professor Snape would say I should have been sorted into Hufflepuff," She laughed and he brought his head closer to hers. "I wasn't away just on business. I found the ritual you're looking for. Just don't ask how I found it. And yes, it's dark magic. The life of an innocent creature must be taken…. And your blood."

She let a tear fall, "The innocent life, is it human?"

Apus cupped her cheek, "No, an animal." He looked around to the other revelers, making sure they weren't overheard, "The ritual is very precise. It may take a few months, depending on the ingredients and your meditation."

"Meditation?" Hermione questioned.

"You'll have to sacrifice a spirit animal," Apus replied.

She nodded in understanding, "Like if I had a Patronus?"

The wizard agreed, "It could be. Sometimes you can have more than one, but it depends on you and your emotions."

"Do you have a copy of the ritual?"

"The original and only copy. I've hidden it in our quarters," Then Count Apus Malfoy bowed to Lady Hermione Granger. "You must get back to Mary. You _are_ her lady. I'll see you tonight."


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"It's a talent really," Greer, the older blonde lady-in-waiting of Mary, was saying. "No matter what topic, he can wind it back to pepper."

Mary and the other ladies were laughing at Greer's mentioning of the Lord Castleroy. Well, everyone except Aylee, who was starting to get irritated at the constant interruptions. They were all still around on a settee in one of the lounging rooms, listening to Aylee read, a pastime that they normally did every other day in the afternoon before lunch.

Greer looked to Aylee and saw that the younger blonde was indeed upset, "Sorry, sorry, go on."

Aylee went back to the book and began to read the Latin text, " _Et vacet annalis_ \- [The leisure-]"

Greer interrupted her again, "I bring up politics. "Pepper transactions are a political minefield." History? "The peppercorn has a storied past."

The rest of the girls laughed but Aylee was now in a sour mood.

"I doubt he'd wind Virgil back to pepper," Aylee comment in a put-out voice.

Greer rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop. We know what happens. He wanders around Troy for another 100 stanzas."

Mary turned to Hermione, who was sitting next to her, "How was Count Malfoy?"

Hermione smiled, thinking of Apus, who was now in theirs- ** _his_** chambers, writing to his son, who had returned to Hogwarts for the new school year, "He's genuine."

Kenna sat up slightly from the settee across them, "Bash's greeting earlier, calling you 'Mione. I like it."

"He and Francis called me it during our fight with Tomas. My name can be a mouthful…" She thought of Ron and Harry, who still had hundreds of years to be born. She missed them terribly, and felt a tear threaten to leave her eye and she gave the girls a sad, wistful smile, "My two best friends back home, Harry and Ron, called me 'Mione. At first I was annoyed by it, but it soon became an endearment."

Mary put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Would you feel more at home if we called you that?"

Hermione took a handkerchief out her dress pocket and dabbed her eye, "Whatever makes everyone feel comfortable."

Lola, who was sitting next to Kenna, leaned across and took Hermione's hand, "What makes you comfortable."

"You know," Aylee spoke up to lighten the mood. "Hermione was the daughter of King Menelaus of Sparta and his wife, Helen of Troy."

Hermione smiled, "My mother loved the name and stories of Troy. She named me after that Hermione."

Greer sat up suddenly and they all followed her gaze to see a young noblewoman with blonde hair, walk into the room. She was looking around, unsure.

"Shh, it's Olivia. She looks mortified," Greer whispered.

Hermione remembered that this noblewoman had arrived earlier, having lost her carriage in a crash in the forest. She was Olivia D'Amencourt, who also was also the ex-girlfriend of Francis, a few months before they all arrived at the Palace of Fontainebleau, where French Court was held.

Queen Catherine got up from a nearby table and came over to their group, stood before Mary, and commented "You and I find ourselves strangely aligned for once" before walking away.

Aylee leaned forward in her seat, "I don't believe it. She dislikes Olivia more than you?

Both Hermione and Mary had laid back I their seat, up on their elbows.

Mary looked to Aylee before her gaze shifted to Olivia across the room, "Apparently."

Both Kenna and Lola were laying back, until Lola sat up, asking, "Why would Olivia return here?"

"With the prince's favor, she can find a match. If need be, Francis could force the issue," Kenna replied.

Both Mary and Hermione sat back up as Greer responded, "Who would willingly take used property? Even a royal's."

Kenna looked form Oliva back to her friend, "Well, it sounds like there were real feelings there…."

As Kenna and Greer continued the conversation, Hermione muttered, "I hate how women are property here."

Mary turned to her and whispered, "It's not like that where you're from?"

Hermione's reply was soft, so the other ladies couldn't hear, "Thank God, no."

"… Should she be punished forever?" Kenna was asking.

"Her station's fallen.," Greer reasoned. "She doesn't belong at court."

Kenna's eyes didn't wavier as she let out a cutting remark, "Some might say the same thing about you."

First Greer was taken back, then her face turned into a grimace, "Because I don't have a title. How dare you."

"Stop, please," Mary said, ending the beginning of an argument. "There's enough ill will at court today."

The Scottish Queen then stood up and went over to greet Olivia and soon was bring her over to sit with their group.

HGHGHG

As Hermione walked down a hallway she sighed, remembering her lunch with Apus Malfoy.

 _"How is you son?" Hermione asked as she magically purified water._

 _"He's doing well. Misses the politics at court, but he knows his studies are important," Apus said, taking a bite from his sandwich._

 _"It's odd," Hermione said as she ate a grape. "If I was born from this time, I would be in school. No doubt having a regular school year, without some adventure."_

 _"Hopefully you'll return to a relatively quiet year," Apus smiled._

 _"I have a feeling I won't," she looked around their- **his!** chambers. "Whatever the case, I'm done with Time Turners. I think I'll take less classes."_

 _He put a hand on hers, "You won't stay? With me?"_

 _She put a hand on his cheek, "You know I can't. I don't belong in this time."_

 _He lifted his shoulders and sat back with a nod, "I wrote to a friend about acquiring an Ashwinder egg safely. He wants to meet me on the sixth of October in Paris."_

 _Hermione frowned, "Why that long?"_

 _"That's when he'll be in France and in the meantime, he is going to research if there is a way," the Malfoy Patriarch replied._

The wait time would nearly be a month. She knew better than anyone that research took a long time, many years in some cases, but she was ready to go home. Ready to see her friends. Ready to see her parents and hug them. However… her traitorous heart… had started to flutter when Apus put his had on hers and she remembered his kiss. How she felt butterflies when she would catch Apus watching her across the room while Henry held court to hear his subject's petitions. How she would blush when he would kiss her on the cheek when he bid her a goodnight.

She was broken from her thoughts as Francis grabbed her arm and pulled her aside into an alcove. She furrowed her brow in concern. He had never been so forward with her before.

"Oliva's carriage was attacked by pagans," the prince told the witch and her eyes widened. "I've already talked with Bash."

"Pagans?" She whispered. "What do you mean?"

"They are in the Blood Wood, outside the castle walls," he told her, referring to the forest that Oliva had come from. "They're luring people in for blood sacrifice."

"Really?" Hermione was both amazed and horrified.

Amazed that someone would have the audacity to attack and murder others just outside the castle walls and horrified that they were taking the lives of others.

"Are they witches and wizards, or are they just out for blood?" Francis demanded as if she held all the answers.

Hermione frowned, "I don't know."

"Well, is there blood sacrifice in real magic?"

"Yes, but all I know is the blood is that witch's or wizard's or an animal," at his piercing look, she gave him one of her own. "Francis, you have to remember, when I fell, I was going to start my fourth year of learning magic and how to control mine. I didn't even know about blood magic until I found out about my family and how to get home. If there is human sacrifice in real magic, it must be very dark magic. My school doesn't even teach the Dark Arts, just how to fight against it."

He sighed, "Would you be able to tell if it's real magic?"

"Possibly. In theory," at his confused look she went on. "Magic normally leaves a sort of signature that only magic users, sometimes, can feel."

He nodded, "Then I need you to go help Bash."

HGHGHG

It was finally around dusk when Hermione, on horseback with Bash, and a few guards came upon Olivia's forgotten carriage.

"Looks like a trap," one of the guards said as they drew closer.

"What the Hell?" Said the youngest guard.

"Your first?" An older guard asked. "It's the heretics making sacrifice."

Hermione slid off of Bash's horse and walked towards the two hanging bodies, and looked over the young woman, "How awful."

The guard who first spoke up looked to Bash as Francis's half-brother got off his horse, "Why did we bring Lady Hermione along? It's not a sight for a lady's eyes."

Hermione continued to inspect the woman, trying to feel out for magic without her wand, "No, I shouldn't see hanging bodies because of my age, it's because I have a vagina."

She glanced to see Bash trying to keep a straight face, "The dauphin of France demanded and willed it so." He went over next to the witch and examined the man, "He's still breathing."

"We should get out of here," the young guard said. "They're still bleeding him out. Surely the devils are nearby."

"He's breathing," Bash argued. "Now get over here and catch him."

"You're interrupting the ritual," the older guard countered. "He's all but dead. They might see you and come after you."

Hermione turned to him, her hands on her hips, her Gryffindor courage flaring in the face of a life on the line, "A ritual for what? He's dying for no clear purpose, unless you know something we don't!"

Bash glanced to the guard, then cut the man down. Hermione turned to him to check over the man's response, airway, and breathing, as well as feeling for a magical presence.

She tore a long piece of her undershirt and wrapped it around the man's neck, and two other pieces for his wrists.

As she tied them she leaned into Bash and whispered, "I feel no magic here."

"About that, I've been meaning to talk to you. Francis told me about your…" They looked away to see that the guards where looking through the carriage and keeping an eye on the woods surrounding them. "Origin."

The witch sighed, "I can't tell you anything about the future."

"No. It's not that," Bash lowered his voice. "Before you shot Tomas, you started to fade."

Hermione was looking into Bash's eyes and saw that while they were similar to Francis', his was more of a sea-glass than Francis' sky blue. In fact, both their eyes looked so familiar…

Hermione blinked when Bash's words registered in her mind, "I started to fade?"

"I was thinking… Did you want to kill Tomas?"

"Of course not! But…"

Bash nodded, "You felt you had to."

Hermione shook her head with a frown, "I didn't feel it. I had to. If I had let Tomas kill Francis, history would have been changed."

The French King's son from his mistress arched an eyebrow, "I think more than that."

The Gryffindor Princess's eyes widened, "I must have started to fade because my future depends on Francis' survival. He has some part in my existence."

"How?"

"On my mothers's side I have French heritage, though she's the only surviving one, other than myself. Perhaps Francis comes across one of my ancestors and helps them or saves them in some way."

Bash smiled, "Odd to think that you're currently walking among your ancestors."

Hermione grinned, "I suppose, though it's no stranger than walking into a magical school that I never knew existed."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Could you hear them? Were they close?"

Sebastian and Hermione stood to the side as they reported what they had found in the Blood Wood. Nostradamus was cleaning the wounds before suturing them, first with the slice to the neck. Hermione wanted so badly to tell him that a Blood Replenishing Potion wouldn't be enough, but according to a medical book she had read at her parent's dentist office blood transfusions weren't survivable before 1665. Looking to the man she and Bash saved, she knew his only saving grace was that his wrists had been sliced horizontal, not vertical.

"I didn't sense them," Bash replied to Nostradamus' questioning.

After stitching the wounds and dressing them, the wizard looked up with a scowl on his face, "Some would say you had no sense. That you defiled their faith."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You support this? I'm for religious equality but not at the cost of human life!"

Bash agreed, "Yes, a faith riddled with human sacrifice. When did that start?"

Nostradamus went back to his patient, checking for fever, "They've made blood sacrifices for centuries."

"Animal sacrifices," Bash insisted.

"Even light wizards and witches don't use human sacrifice," Hermione added. "It has to be dark."

The physician looked to them, "Not always. It was simply more hidden. Less bold. And while there is light and dark, Hermione, there is still grey. It all depends on its use."

"For the greater good…" the young witch murmured, remembering that if she wanted to go home, she was going to have to use dark magic.

Bash began to pace back and forth, a behavior that Hermione found herself sometimes doing when she was in deep thought, "I thought these murders, these bodies hanging, their true purpose was to scare people away. Civilized people from land that they believe is theirs. Or claimed for hunting."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I didn't feel any magic out there."

"I'm not entirely sure there is real magic involved," Nostradamus put down the towels he was using to wipe his wash rinsed hands. "And instead they're hunting civilized people. Travelers. Luring them in."

Bash stopped his movement and looked to the wizard, "Why? What's changed?"

Nostradamus stood up to give them his full attention, "I don't know. But I do know this. The both of you have interrupted a sacrifice, which they will not take kindly to. Stay close to the castle in the coming days. The both of you could be in grave danger."

Hermione frowned, "I can protect myself. I survived a basilisk attack. Defending myself against crazed Muggles should be no problem."

~HG~

Hermione and Apus sat in their quarters, finishing up a piece of cake after dinner. Hermione had told Apus about finding the dead woman and barely alive man. She told him of Nostradamus' warning to return, but she was too headstrong to listen. She needed to gather supplies on the ritual's list.

Apus put his napkin down, "I will go with you, back into the Blood Wood, as you don't know advanced magic."

Hermione watched him as he studied her, wondering what was advanced magic during the French Renaissance.

She didn't want to be a bother, but her curiosity won, "…Could you teach me?"

Apus nodded, "I can teach you Occlumency to protect your mind. Apparition. Fighting most definitely." He sighed, "My spell work is probably not as advanced as your time, but hopefully it will keep you alive."

~HG~

The next day found the wizard and witch in the Blood Wood, gathering supplies.

He watched as she bent over next to the stream, "Why are you gathering catnip?"

Hermione used a knife to cut the plant, "I still want to help Nostradamus. Catnip aids fever if drunken as a tea."

"Medicine from your time?" Apus wondered.

Hermione shook her head, "Not exactly. My grandmother was into natural healing remedies."

"You have to watch your every move. Anything you do could upset the natural order of time."

She stood up and deposited the plants into a small bag, then put it into the large bag in Apus' hands,  
"I already have with my presence," she looked up to see him arching an eyebrow. "Your remark about me being called Mary. In my time, there was a story about five Marys." She wiped a hand on her apron, "I find It curious that for the ritual all the ingredients must be gathered by myself and kept under my own Stasis Charm."

He nodded, "We'll keep them at my chateau under my house-elves' watch."

She went on about the ritual, "And it's interesting that the paste is based off of the seven chakras." She pulled out the list of ingredients she had copied last night before bed, " We gathered garnet and amethyst from your personal dig site early this morning-"

"I wish you had told me they were your favorite gems," Apus interrupted with the lamentation.

Hermione arched a brow at him, "I've gathered peat moss, yellow poppies, and lavender here." She looked back to the list, "I've caught a male Adonis blue butterfly and put him under a stasis charm. I just don't understand the Ashwinder egg."

Apus then grinned, "The Ashwinder egg?"

Her eyebrows narrowed in confusion, "It's for the second chakra, but why? They aren't even orange."

She noticed his grin turn into a smirk, "They're used in Love potions."

"I know that," Hermione rolled her eyes. "If it's the symbolism, then wouldn't it make more sense to have it for the fourth chakra?"

"It's for _burning_ love," at her confused look he elaborated. "Sexuality."

"Oh," she blushed. "Right. Well, let's go to the lake and look for leeches for the infirmary."

As they came out of the woods, they came upon a starting surprise. Bash and Mary were kissing. Hermione went to gasp, however Apus instantly put a hand over her mouth and dragged her back into the cover of the woods.

He put his lips to her ear, "Do not. Speak. Of This."

The feeling of being draw back into safety, and feeling the muscled definition of a wizard felt oddly familiar. He was warm against her and she felt her heart in her throat. It felt nice, just as before, only with long black professor robes. Her heart wen to the pit of her stomach at the realization. Did she just compare Apus to _Professor Snape_!?

As the Head of Malfoy household led her away, Hermione freed her mouth, "Mary loves Francis. Why would she allow… It must be because of Olivia. Something must have happened."

The wizard stopped and turn to her, his eyes full of seriousness, "Hermione, you must not talk about this to anyone. Mary may have taken you in, but in reality, you are not her subject. She now knows that. You are a witch that fell through time. If you tell her what you saw today, she may see you as a threat to the alliance between France and Scotland."

The witch couldn't believe it, "Mary wouldn't-"

He cradled her face, his eyes not wavering, "She would and you know it."

As she realized that it was true- Mary would absolutely defend herself politically before friendship, she felt tears stream down her eyes. She would not jeopardize her birthright as the Queen of Scotland.

Now she understood Mary's boundaries of friendship with Lola, Greer, Aylee, and Kenna.

The kind wizard kissed her forehead in a compassionate gesture and helped her along, heading back towards the castle, the leeches forgotten.

He took off a glove and used his fingers to wipe away her tears, "It's alright. Soon you'll be able to finish the paste for your ritual. I'm sure it won't take long for you to discover one of your spirit animals."

She sighed, "Don't forget, I have figure out how to safely acquire an Ashwinder egg."

He nodded, "I'm sure _that_ will be an amusing time."

~HG~

The next morning found the entire castle waiting outside to greet the king's return to Palace Fontainebleau. Mary and four of ladies enjoyed the crisp morning air as they walked alongside the road.

Upon seeing Kenna draw closer, Mary smiled, "Join us Kenna. We're going to greet the king."

Greer grinned with a mischievous look, "You look especially lovely, Kenna. Who are you dressed to impress?"

Kenna blushed slightly, "No one. I'm just…"

"Can't Kenna be lovely simply because she is lovely?" Mary answered, saving Kenna from fully answering and alerting Hermione to the fact that Mary knew what was going on between King Henry and Kenna. "And you are lovely."

Aylee looked to Hermione, then frowned, "With the Harvest Festival, we didn't have the time to celebrate your sixteenth birthday."

Hermione waved off the reminder, "It's no matter."

Lola turned to them, "It is. Later, when we get a chance, we'll have to have a party in my room."

Aylee nodded, "We've all gotten gifts."

Greer smiled, "What did Apus get you?"

Hermione gave a half smile, thinking of the beautiful phoenix feather quills, "Ink and quills."

Aylee's smile faltered, "Oh?"

The witch's eyes brightened, "I write a lot of notes about my time with Nostradamus and I keep a diary of sorts." She then fully smiled at the thought of the Ink Stain Remover Potion that he taught her, "Apus showed me how to keep the ink from my fingertips."

Lola smiled, "That's sweet."

Kenna joined them as Mary went over to Bash. Though she could not hear them, she saw Mary show him something small in the palm of the queen's hand. What was it?

The ladies drew near as Sebastian walked away at the sight of Francis heading towards them. Hermione could tell he did not look pleased.

"Francis. Are you well?" Mary asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Francis' answer was rather stiff.

"I'm not," Mary told him. "I've been feeling awful. I feel like you're still angry at me about our argument. About Olivia. I'm sorry."

Francis glance at her, "Is that what you're sorry about?"

Hermione felt her pulse quicken. Did he see her and Bash kiss too?

A horse neighed and soon the King of France was stepping out of the carriage. For a moment he looked to be alone and Hermione could see that Kenna was overjoyed. But as soon a Diane stepped out of the carriage, the devastation was clearly written on Kenna's face. Mary took Kenna's hand and Hermione felt her heart break for young Lady.

As everyone started to leave, to follow the King inside the castle, Bash came over and grabbed Francis' arm.

"Francis," he looked to the young queen and the witch. "'Mione, Mary, we need to talk. It's important. Follow me."

Hermione fought against a sigh. It seemed like her life would continue with distraction-inducing adventure. She only hoped it didn't lead to another death. Since she had helped Francis and Bash kill Tomas, her dreams had been riddled with nightmares.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Brothers and friends stood in the stone passageway as Bash talked in soft-spoken words so they wouldn't be overheard. He told them of what had happened with the butcher boy and what was required of him.

"The people of this…" Bash looked to each of them. "Faith, they claim that I owe them a debt."

"What about me?" Hermione questioned. "I helped you bring that man to Nostradamus."

"They saw you in the woods yesterday with Malfoy," Bash told her. "They watched you use real magic when you were gathering supplies. They fear you just as they fear the creature in the woods." He sighed and looked to Mary and Francis. "Twice I've interrupted their blood sacrifice. The butcher boy said if I didn't choose someone else to sacrifice, they'd choose for me."

"So that's what's been going on in the woods," Mary replied. "Pagan sacrifice?"

"Among other dangers, yes," Bash answered.

Mary looked to Hermione, "Are they witches and wizards?"

The witch shook her head, "I don't know of anyone magical involved."

Mary looked to the floor with a frown, "And now they've chosen me."

Francis looked between Mary and Bash angerly, "Because some how they've got the idea that threatening you is a good way to get to my brother. But that doesn't matter now, does it? What matters is finding out who left this marker in Mary's chambers. What matters is her safety." He faced Mary, "I'll make sure there is a guard outside your room at all times." He then looked to Bash, "You need to find out how serious this threat is. Ask the hunters that you know in the woods. Talk to the guards, Nostradamus, anyone."

Hermione faced Mary, "I can help protect you."

"Absolutely not," Bash told the brunette girl. "Nostradamus has told you many times to not take the risk of using magic."

"I can do it without magic-"

"He's right," Mary interrupted her. "You need not make yourself noticeable. If word gets out, panic will spread. They'll think back and begin to wonder how you seemed to "fall to the ground from the sky"."

"You can't get back home if you don't have a head," Francis agreed.

Mary sighed, "Maybe the servants saw how the necklace got into my rooms. I'll question them."

She took Hermione's arm in hers and the girls began to walk away, only for Bash to call after Mary.

"I'm sorry," Bash told the young queen.

Mary turned away and the girls continued on their way.

"I think it would be safest if you went with Count Malfoy to his chateau," Mary told her friend.

The Gryffindor sighed, not liking that she wasn't useful in the current situation, "Alright."

~HG~

It was late in the afternoon when Apus and Hermione arrived at his chateau.

"Rosy," Apus spoke out once they were indoor and away from Muggles.

The small house elf suddenly appeared, "Master?"

"I've sent the driver and footman home," the wizard told the servant. "Please unpack our things and turn down the sheets in Lady Hermione's bedroom."

Once the elf popped out of sight, Hermione turned to her fake fiancée, "You didn't shout for her."-

"Her hearing is linked to her magic," the Slytherin told the Gryffindor. "Why would I shout?"

Hermione smiled, "She has a cute name."

Apus nodded, his voice proud, "Lucius named her when he was a boy."

As they sat on his settee, she grew worried, "Do you think anyone will be suspicious of us leaving the castle?"

"If anyone comes here I will Obliviate them and send them on their way," he took a loose curl of hers in his hands. HE looked as if he were about to say something then stopped, releasing the curl. He looked way from her for a moment, then looked back to her, "Would you like to begin Occlumency lessons?"

She wondered what he was going to say to before, but she stopped herself from asking, "Sure."

The blonde wizard stood up, "The trick is to always be on guard. First, we'll start will mental shielding and repelling. Basically, imagine a wall around all of the memories you want to protect-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You've seen all my memories already."

"A glance," he arched an eyebrow. "And when you repel, push me from your mind."

She nodded. "Very-"

Before she could finish her, word, he pointed his wand in between her eyes and shouted, " _Legilimens!"_

~HG~

By noon the next day they were both sweating and panting.

Apus wiped the sweat from his brow, "Very good! You've mastered building a wall around your memories. Now-"

Rosy suddenly popped into the room, "Master Malfoy, Rosy sees carriage has arrived."

Hermione stood up, worried that guards had been sent to collect her.

"Very well," Apus told the house elf. "Magic this place to look non-magic and then hide until I call for you. Hermione and I will greet the visitors."

"Maybe you should consider hiring witches and wizards?" The witch suggested, thinking that the visitors might think it odd he appeared to have no servants.

"I've thought about it," the wizard told her. "but I normally don't get non-magic visitors."

They opened the door once Rosy was done with the preparation to see Aylee, Mary, Kenna, Greer, and Lola walking towards them. Mary and her ladies were flanked by two guards and a servant carrying gifts.

"No servants to announce your visitors, Count Malfoy?" Mary asked.

"Your Majesty, welcome to one of my many homes," witch and wizard stepped aside to allow everyone to enter. "And no, I have no servants here. This is simply a home that I come to collect my thoughts and be away from business. I plan on bequeathing it to Hermione, so that she may have a place to do so if she needs to in the future when I am gone."

Mary turned to her guards, "You may post yourselves at the door."

The rest of the visitors then followed Hermione and Apus into the drawing room. As the servant put down the gifts he was carrying, Greer turned to the table that was filled with food and took in a shocked breath, "What a lovely banquet you've set out! It's better set up than any servant I've seen!"

Apus nodded with a smile, "The complement is well received."

The girls looked to Hermione, took in her appearance and let out a bunch of giggles.

Hermione looked at them confusedly, "What?

Lola had a coy smile, "Were we interrupting anything?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

Aylee smiled, "Your flushed. Slightly sweaty. And your hair…"

The witch instantly went on the defensive, "We were exercising!"

At Mary's look, Hermione turned red, realizing how her words could be interrupted, "Exercising?"

Hermione willed her face to not redden further, "Training."

Greer grinned, "Train for what exactly?"

"I… uh…." Her mind instantly drew a blank, something that was very uncommon for her.

Apus came to her aid, however his smile turned into a smirk, and Hermione instantly wanted to hit him upside the head, "With our invigorating afternoon and your lovely surprise visit, I will go get the best wine from my cellar."

Kenna returned a smirk of her own and turned to the Gryffindor, "I will help you freshen up, Lady Hermione."

~HG~

The next morning Apus and Hermione returned to French Court, as Mary had deemed it safe. The witch had been shock that after they left court someone had drugged Mary and anchored a large bleeding stag head about her bed. However, the culprit, Robert the Guard, one of Catherine's, had been discovered, and found to practice the Blood Cult. It also had been Mary's maid, Sarah, who had left the necklace on the young queens pillow. The night after Mary and the ladies left Malfoy Chateau, the two perpetrators had been burnt at the stake, though Sarah's pain was short lived with an arrow to the heart.

Everything seemed to calm down, bring about a peace within the castle, however it only lasted about 48 hours. The evening of September 23 found a new visitor to court.

It was during a relaxed party when a man with long dark hair strode into the thrown room.

"Ah, Count Antonius Black from England," King Henry spoke up. "What brings you back to court so soon. Was our trade of French Timber not to your satisfaction?"

Hermione looked up to Apus when he stopped playing cards, looking to the French King and the arrival.

The man bowed before the king, "It was beyond satisfying, Your Majesty. I'm come to French Court for another reason."

"Oh?"

"It has come to my attention that I have a long-lost family member at court," the man turned to Hermione and Apus's table. "Hermione Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she looked back to Apus, only to see the guarded aggressive look he gave Antonius. She then felt that whatever was going on bid no good fortune.

Henry gestured to the table, "Indeed she is. She was accepted as one of Mary's ladies, given the title of Lady, and engaged to Count Apus Malfoy."

Antonius arched an eyebrow as he turned to Henry, "Engaged, you say?"

"Had I known she was apart of your household, I would have contacted you sooner," the king nodded. "I find their match perfect, however you may go over the details with Count Malfoy."

"Yes, I'd like to speak to them both, if you excuse me?"

"Of course."

Hermione soon found herself leaving the thrown room to follow Apus and Count Black to their chambers.

Once the doors were closed, Apus turned to Antonius with cold fury, "What are you doing here?"

Antonius kind face turned into a snarl, "I am here for revenge. You had my mistress tortured until she gave up _Tidsresa_."

" _Tidsresa_?" Hermione wondered.

"The time travel ritual and spell," the Black heir explained.

The witch turned to Apus, "You had her tortured!?"

"She wouldn't give up the spell and I had to get it by any means necessary," Apus looked to her with pleading eyes.

Hermione scoffed, "Did she survive?"

Apus looked to the floor and shook his head.

"I demand you to compensate me for my loss," Antonius glared.

Apus turned to him with a sigh, "Do you want money, or perhaps French land?"

Hermione's eyes widened when Antonius replied, "You know as well as I that I don't need money or land. You stole a spell. My spell."

Where they seriously _bartering_ for the loss of a _person_? Apparently, the black haired wizard was more affronted by the stolen spell.

She arched an eyebrow, "You created it?"

He nodded, "I did."

"I can't give it back to you," Apus told him. "What do you want?"

"Anything?" Hermione now saw it was a Slytherin negotiating with a Slytherin.

Apus glance at the witch, "Not her."

Antonius put a finger to his lip and thought for a while. Hermione's heart started beating fast as he began to walk around them predatorily, "Octavia was a very seasoned time traveler. It was one of her many favorite past-times, as it brought her so much wisdom. Yes, the dark spell nearly killed her multiple times, but she told me the rush of it all was the greatest. I also liked that it brought me additional wealth." He then stopped and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "I know who this one is. Octavia's favorite from the 20th century. She is why you stole from me."

Her heartbeat dropped to the pit of her stomach, "You realize I need to go back then."

"Yes…" He moved away. "What to do?"

Apus sent a reassuring glance to Hermione and address the other wizard, "You're head of the Black Household now. I could find you a suitable match, if you like."

Antonius then looked up, "Of course! Who are we without the guarantee of a legacy?" He looked to Hermione, "I am your _Pater Familias_ , as Olivia told me much of the future. Not just mine, but yours as well." He then addressed them both, "The theft is on both of your accounts."

Apus grimaced, "Leave Hermione out of this."

"I think not," Antonius frowned. "In exchange for the loss of Octavia, I will have you find me a suitable match. As for the theft, the both of you are to wed."

Hermione's eyes widened once more, " _Excuse me_!?"

"You are to wed Hermione and create a Blood Pact with her," Antonius told the blonde wizard.

Apus was shocked as well, "I'll be completely bound to her, until death do us part. Once she leaves for the future, I won't be able to remarry, as she won't be technically dead. A chance of having another heir will be ended."

Hermione sent brown daggers to her ancestor, "You can't force me to marry him! He'll never find happiness with another again!"

His words spoke with a sense of finality, "I can, and I will."

"Or what?" She challenged.

"I will bring forth evidence and have both him and his son beheaded for witchcraft!"

Apus froze, "You wouldn't."

Antonius glared, "My happiness was taken, as will yours."

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. The entire fate of the House of Bad Faith now rested on her shoulders. Sure, she hated Draco but to prevent his very existence… It could be considered her killing him. To return back and know she had caused him to not be born… Not to mention ending the life of Apus and his son… With heavy weight on her shoulders, Hermione nodded, her decision made up.

"I will wed," she was determined to be brave in this situation.

"No need for the Consummation," Antonius told her and she felt relived that she wouldn't be forced to give up her virginity. It was something she held dear to her, that she wanted to share when she felt ready. "The Blood Pact will do."


	17. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note:

To all of you who have favorited and followed _Falling Through Time_. I know it has been months since my last update to the story. I have since been thinking this over and over again, and I'd like to give this story more originality. I want to do something different with Hermione's story. Fear not, while some of you may feel this is the end to _Falling Through Time_ , this is simply the end of the story as you know it. I have decided to create a saga, starting from the very beginning. I feel that this would be better than inserting so many flashbacks. So, I will leave this story posted till, until I have reached this point in Hermione's life. Her story will start with Hermione Granger and the Boy Who Lived.

Hermione's story will not be delicate, and rather than reusing much of what J. K. Rowling has written and what transpired in the movies, Hermione's point of view will be the main focus. Hermione will not be the same as Rowling intended, and her background will be completely different. If you are looking for fanfiction on Rowling's Hermione, I repeat, you will not find it in this saga.

Also, I would like to add a shameless, or perhaps a shameful, plug, I am an author and writer by my own right. I do have a self-published book that I wrote when I was in middle school (published my first year of high school), which I plan on rewriting, and I have one that is in the process of editing. I have decided to post this novel on Wattpad, hoping it will get views from a publishing company. It was originally supposed to be published through Ellora's Cave, an erotic romance publishing company, however do to circumstance not known to me, the publishing company was closed. I would be forever grateful if my followers on Fanfiction would support me and perhaps aid me with their thoughts.

I will continue _Magically Dead_ and _Primal_ , so worry not, to those of you who also follow those stories. I am working on creating a schedule for my uploads on all my stories, both original and fanfiction.

I love you all, as seeing more favorites and follows are what truly brightens my day.

Thank you,

Dianna Marie


End file.
